La Princesa Impostora
by YGarcia
Summary: Era como un cuento de hadas. Leonor accedió a ayudar a una princesa y, pocas horas después, se encontró prometida con un rey. Esa peligrosa farsa tenía que acabar pronto, pues la química entre ellos era demasiado real.
1. Prologo

_**Adaptación de la Historia **_**La Princesa Impostora**_** de **_**Jane Porter**_**. Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación al igual que todas mis historias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis<strong>

_Era como un cuento de hadas. Leonor accedió a ayudar a una princesa y, pocas horas después, se encontró prometida con un rey. Esa peligrosa farsa tenía que acabar pronto, pues la química entre ellos era demasiado real. _

_La prometida de Elijah era una mujer llena de vida que le hacía hervir su sangre azul. Pero ¿era digna de ser reina? Tendría que idear el modo de descubrirlo._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

_**Palm Beach, Florida **_

–Te pareces tanto a mí... –dijo la princesa Elena Gilbert d'Arcy en voz baja; dio una vuelta alrededor de Leonor, con las cejas enarcadas–. La misma cara, la misma estatura, la misma edad. Si tuviéramos el mismo color de pelo, podríamos pasar por gemelas. Es increíble.

–Gemelas exactamente no. Usted es mucho más delgada, Alteza –respondió Leonor, que era de pronto muy consciente de su cuerpo al lado de la delgadísima princesa Elena.

Esta seguía examinándola de la cabeza a los pies.

–¿Te tiñes el pelo o es tu color natural? Sea como sea, es precioso. Un tono castaño muy cálido.

–Es tinte. Es varios tonos más oscuro que mi color natural y me lo tiño yo misma –respondió Leonor.

–¿Se puede comprar ese color aquí, en Palm Beach?

Leonor no podía creer que a la hermosa princesa rubia le interesara su tono de tinte castaño.

–Seguro que sí. Se vende en todas partes.

–¿Podrías comprarlo para mí?

Leonor vaciló.

–Puedo. ¿Pero por qué lo quiere, Alteza? Está usted preciosa de rubia...

La princesa Elena sonrió.

–He pensado que podría ser tú por un día.

–¿Qué?

La princesa se apartó de Leonor y se acercó a uno de los altos ventanales de la suite de su hotel, donde se quedó mirando el elegante jardín tropical de Florida.

–He metido la pata –dijo con suavidad. Colocó las manos en el cristal como si fuera una cautiva en vez de una de las princesas jóvenes más famosas del mundo–. Y ni siquiera puedo salir de aquí para arreglarlo. No solo por los paparazzi, también por mis guardaespaldas, mi secretaria, mis damas de compañía... –apretó los puños en el cristal–. Solo por un día quiero ser normal. Corriente. Quizá así pueda arreglar esta pesadilla.

La angustia de su voz hizo que se le oprimiera el pecho a Leonor.

–¿Que ha pasado, Alteza?

La princesa Elena negó con la cabeza.

–No puedo hablar de eso –respondió con voz quebrada–, pero es algo grave. Lo estropeará todo.

–¿Qué estropeará, Alteza? Puede confiar en mí. Se me da muy bien guardar secretos y jamás traicionaría su confianza.

La princesa se llevó una mano al rostro y se secó unas lágrimas antes de girarse a mirar a Leonor.

–Sé que puedo confiar en ti. Por eso te estoy pidiendo ayuda –respiró hondo–. Mañana por la tarde hazte pasar por mí. Te quedarás aquí en la suite y yo seré tú. No tardaré mucho, cuatro o cinco horas como máximo, y luego volveremos a ser las mismas.

Leonor se sentó en una silla que tenía al lado.

–Quiero ayudarla, pero mañana tengo que trabajar. El jeque Al-Salvatore no me da tiempo libre, y aunque lo hiciera, yo no sé nada de ser princesa.

Elena cruzó la gruesa alfombra escarlata y se sentó frente a ella.

–El jeque Al-Salvatore no te puede hacer trabajar si estás enferma. Ni siquiera él sacaría a una mujer enferma de la cama. Y no tendrías que salir del hotel. Puedo reservarte unos tratamientos en el spa y que te mimen toda la tarde.

–Pero yo hablo como una norteamericana, no como una princesa de Brabant.

–Ayer te oí presentar a tu jeque en francés en el torneo de polo. Hablas francés perfectamente, sin acento.

–Porque viví un año con una familia en Francia cuando estaba en el instituto.

–Pues mañana habla francés. Eso siempre despista a los norteamericanos – Elena sonrió–. Podemos hacerlo. Tráete el tinte de pelo por la mañana, uno rubio para ti y tu castaño para mí y nos teñiremos el pelo y nos cambiaremos la ropa. Piensa en la aventura que será.

La risa de la princesa resultaba contagiosa y Leonor sonrió a su pesar.

–Solo serían unas horas mañana por la tarde, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

Elena asintió.

–Volveré antes de la cena.

–¿Y estará segura saliendo sola?

–¿Por qué no? La gente creerá que soy tú.

–¿Pero no se va a poner en peligro?

–Claro que no. Me quedaré en Palm Beach, no iré a ninguna parte. Ayúdame, Leonor, por favor.

¿Cómo podía negarse? La princesa parecía desesperada y Leonor nunca había podido negarle ayuda a nadie.

–Lo haré, pero solo unas horas.

–Gracias –Elena le apretó la mano–. Eres un ángel y te prometo que no te arrepentirás.


	2. Chapter 1

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 01.<strong>

_**Tres días después - Raguva **_

Pero Leonor sí se arrepintió. Se arrepintió másde lo que nunca se había arrepentido de nada.

Leonor pasado tres días desde que se cambiara con Elena. Tres días interminables de fingir ser alguien que no era. Tres días de vivir una mentira.

Debería haber parado aquello el día anterior, antes de ir al aeropuerto, y haber confesado la verdad.

Pero en vez de eso había subido al avión privado y viajado a Raguva como si fuera la princesa más famosa de Europa y no una secretaria norteamericana que se parecía por casualidad a la princesa Elena.

Contuvo el aliento para intentar controlar el pánico. Estaba en un buen lío y el único modo de que Elena y ella sobrevivieran a aquel desastre era conservar la cabeza fría. Cosa nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que iba a conocer al prometido de la princesa, el poderoso Elijah Mikaelson, un hombre del que se rumoreaba que era tan ambicioso como inteligente.

Leonor no sabía nada de realeza, pero allí estaba, ataviada con un vestido de alta costura de treinta mil dólares y con una delicada tiara de diamantes colocada en su pelo rubio teñido, después de haber pasado la noche memorizando todo lo que podía sobre Elijah Mikaelson de Raguva.

Se dijo que solo una tonta se presentaría ante un rey y su corte haciéndose pasar por su prometida. Pero ella había prometido ayudar a Elena y no podía abandonarla de pronto.

Respiró hondo cuando se abrieron las enormes puertas de color oro y crema y apareció el gran salón escarlata del trono.

Una larga fila de arañas de cristal arrojaba una luz tan brillante que Hannah parpadeó, abrumada por el resplandor.

Fijó la vista en el estrado del trono, al otro lado de la estancia. Una larga alfombra roja se extendía ante ella. Una voz la anunció, primero en francés y después en raguviano.

–Su Alteza Real la princesa Elena Gilbert de Brabant, duquesa de Vincotte, condesa d'Arcy.

A Leonor le dio vueltas la cabeza. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido cambiarse con Elena? La princesa, en vez de regresar, la había llamado y puesto mensajes para suplicarle que continuara la farsa primero unas horas y después un día y otro. Le decía que había habido un contratiempo pero todo se arreglaría y ella, Leonor, solo tenía que mantener la farsa un poco más.

Una de las damas de honor que había a su lado le susurró:

–Alteza Real, todos esperan.

Leonor miró el trono situado al final de una larga alfombra roja y echó a andar con paso tembloroso. Vacilaba sobre los tacones altos y sentía el peso del vestido de seda bordado con miles de cristales, pero nada de eso le resultaba tan incómodo como la mirada del rey Elijah Mikaelson, que esperaba sentado en su trono.

Ningún hombre la había mirado nunca con tanta intensidad y Leonor se sonrojó.

Incluso sentado, el rey resultaba imponente. Era alto, de hombros anchos y fuertes y cara atractiva. Pero era su expresión lo que la dejaba sin aliento. En sus ojos veía posesión. Propiedad. Faltaban diez días para que se casaran, pero ella ya era suya a sus ojos.

A Leonor se le secó la boca. El corazón le latió con fuerza. No debería haber hecho aquel trato. A Elijah Mikaelson de Raguva no le gustaría que lo tomaran por tonto.

Cuando llegó al estrado donde estaba el trono, se recogió las pesadas faldas con una mano e hizo una reverencia que había practicado aquella mañana con una de sus ayudantes.

–Majestad –dijo en raguviano, algo que también había practicado.

–Bienvenida a Raguva, Alteza Real –contestó él en un inglés impecable. Su voz era profunda y seductora.

Leonor alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Ella reprimió un gesto de sorpresa. Aquel era el rey de Raguva, un país situado entre Grecia y Turquía, en el Mar Adriático. Aparentaba menos de los treinta y cinco años que tenía y era increíblemente bien parecido. Las fotografías de internet no le hacían justicia. Era un hombre moreno, de ojos marrón claro y pómulos altos sobre una barbilla firme.

La inteligencia que denotaba su mirada hizo pensar a Leonor en grandes reyes y emperadores anteriores a él: Carlomagno, Constantino, César... Y se le aceleró el pulso.

Era alto y fuerte. Había nacido príncipe y se había entrenado como deportista; había llegado a ser una estrella del fútbol, aunque había dejado su carrera cinco años atrás, al morir sus padres en un accidente de avión del que no había habido supervivientes.

Leonor había leído que Elijah Mikaelson apenas había salido con mujeres durante la década en la que había jugado en dos importantes clubes de fútbol europeo, porque el deporte había sido su pasión. Y una vez en el trono, había dedicado la misma disciplina y pasión a su reinado.

Y ese hombre iba a ser el esposo de la princesa Elena.

En aquel momento, Leonor no sabía si envidiarla o compadecerla.

–Gracias, Majestad –respondió, sin apartar la vista de los ojos de él.

El rey se incorporó y bajó los escalones del estrado. Le tomó la mano, se la llevó a los labios y le besó los nudillos. El toque de su boca produjo un escalofrío a Leonor, un cosquilleo de la cabeza a los pies.

Por un momento los envolvió un silencio expectante, que hizo que ella se sonrojara. Luego el rey la giró hacia su corte. La gente empezó a aplaudir y el rey Mikaelson comenzó a presentarle a sus muchos consejeros.

Avanzaban juntos por la alfombra y él se paraba a presentarle a una persona importante tras otra, pero la sensación de la mano de él hacía que le fuera imposible concentrarse en nada. Los nombres y las caras se confundían en su mente y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

* * *

><p>Elijah Mikaelson se disponía a presentar a otro miembro de su corte a Elena cuando notó que a ella le temblaba la mano. La miró y detectó fatiga en sus ojos y un asomo de tensión en la boca. Decidió que se imponía un descanso y que el resto de las presentaciones podía esperar a la cena.<p>

Salió del salón del trono y la guio a través de la antecámara hasta un pequeño salón de recepciones que terminaba en el Salón Plateado, una estancia que había sido la favorita de su madre.

–Por favor –dijo. La acompañó hasta un pequeño sillón Luis XIV cubierto de un tejido plateado con bordados venecianos. Una araña enorme de plata y cristal colgaba del centro del techo y espejos venecianos decoraban la seda de color ostra que forraba las paredes.

Era una habitación bonita y relucía debido a la seda, la plata y el cristal, pero nada podía compararse con la princesa.

Era esplendorosa.

Además de astuta, manipuladora y engañosa, cosa que no había descubierto hasta después del compromiso.

Hacía un año que no veía a Elena, desde el anuncio de su compromiso en el Palacio de Brabant, y solo habían hablado dos veces antes de eso, aunque, por supuesto, la había visto en diferentes eventos públicos a lo largo de los años.

–Estás preciosa –dijo, cuando ella se sentó en el sillón, con la tela azul del vestido rodeándola como una nube y haciendo que pareciera una sirena que esperaba posada en las rocas para atraer a los hombres con su belleza.

Esa no era una cualidad que Elijah buscara en su esposa ni en la futura reina de Raguva.

Buscaba fuerza, calma y principios, cualidades que sabía ya que la princesa no poseía.

–Gracias –respondió ella; y un delicado tono rosa tiñó su impoluta piel de porcelana.

El rubor de ella lo dejó sin aliento e hizo que se endureciera su cuerpo.

¿De verdad se había sonrojado? ¿Pensaba que podía convencerlo de que era una doncella virginal y no una princesa experimentada y promiscua? Pero a pesar de los defectos de su carácter, en persona era pura perfección física, con una estructura ósea exquisita, piel cremosa y ojos azules. No había duda de que poseía una belleza extraordinaria.

Había sido el padre de Elijah el que le había sugerido que la princesa Elena Gilbert d'Arcy sería una novia apropiada. Entonces Elijah tenía quince años y ella cinco, y a él le habían horrorizado los acuerdos preliminares de su padre. ¿Una niña regordeta de ojos azules y hoyuelos como futura esposa? Pero su padre le había asegurado que algún día sería una mujer deslumbrante y había acertado. En Europa no había otra princesa tan hermosa ni tan apropiada.

–Por fin estás aquí –dijo, odiando que le causara tanto placer mirarla. Debería mostrarse distante y disgustado, pero sentía curiosidad... y una fuerte atracción física.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

–Claro que sí, Majestad.

–Elijah–corrigió él–. Llevamos un año prometidos.

–Y sin embargo, no nos hemos visto –repuso ella. Alzó la barbilla con las mejillas muy rojas.

Elijah enarcó una ceja.

–Por elección tuya, Elena, no mía.

Ella abrió los labios como para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarlos.

–¿Eso te ha molestado? –le preguntó después de una pausa.

Él se encogió de hombros. No podía decirle que sabía que ella había pasado ese año viéndose con el playboy argentino Alejandro a pesar de estar prometida con él.

No le diría que sabía que su viaje de siete días a Palm Beach la semana anterior había sido para ver a Alejandro jugar al polo. Ni que en los últimos días no había estado seguro de que ella se presentara en Raguva para la boda.

Pero lo había hecho.

Estaba allí.

Y él pretendía aprovechar los diez días siguientes para descubrir si estaba preparada para honrar su compromiso con él, con sus respectivos países y sus familias, o si pensaba seguir engañándolo.

–Me alegra que estés aquí –respondió–. Ya es hora de que empecemos a conocernos.

Ella sonrió; una sonrisa radiante que le iluminó los ojos desde dentro, y él sintió que aumentaban el calor y la presión en su pecho.

Era absurdo que la belleza de Elena lo dejara literalmente sin aliento.

Ridículo que lo afectara de tal modo una mujer con un vestido elegante y unas joyas. Llevaba anillos de zafiros y diamantes y una tiara de oro y diamantes que lanzaba pequeños destellos de luz.

–Yo también me alegro de estar aquí –respondió ella–. Este es un mundo totalmente distinto al de Palm Beach.

–Eso es verdad –asintió él, intrigado a su pesar–. Siento no haber podido ir a esperarte anoche a tu llegada. ¡Hay tanta tradición en este trabajo! Quinientos años de protocolo.

–Lo comprendo.

Claro que lo entendía. Ella había aceptado también aquel matrimonio a pesar de estar apasionadamente enamorada de otro hombre.

–¿Quieres un refresco? Falta menos de una hora para la cena.

–No, gracias, puedo esperar.

–Me han dicho que no has comido nada hoy; ni anoche desde tu llegada.

Ella le lanzó una mirada levemente burlona.

–¿Cuál de mis ayudantes se ha chivado?

–A mis cocineros les ha preocupado que rechazaras sus comidas. Temían que no fueran de tu agrado.

–En absoluto. Las bandejas del desayuno y del almuerzo parecían deliciosas, pero yo era muy consciente de que a las cinco tendría que entrar en este vestido.

–No estarás con una dieta de matarte de hambre, ¿verdad?

Ella bajó la vista a su figura.

–¿Parece que corra peligro de desaparecer?

Elijah frunció los labios. No, ella no tenía aspecto de matarse de hambre. El vestido cubría unos pechos firmes y, aunque la cintura era de avispa, las caderas también resultaban anchas y femeninas. Los tonos del vestido realzaban su piel suave y cremosa, el azul sorprendente de sus ojos y el rosa de sus generosos labios. Parecía exuberante y apetitosa.

Elijah sintió una punzada intensa de deseo y reprimió el impulso de tocarla. La presión en los pantalones había llegado a un punto casi insoportable. Hacía un año que no se acostaba con una mujer porque había querido respetar su compromiso con Elena, pero había sido un año muy largo y estaba impaciente por consumar su matrimonio, diez días después.

Si se casaban.

La miró y descubrió que ella lo miraba a su vez. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió un deseo fuerte y primitivo.

Se juró que la haría suya aunque no la hiciera su reina.

* * *

><p>Leonor bajó la vista para romper el extraño poder que tenía Elijah sobre ella.<p>

Cuando lo miraba a los ojos, de color ámbar y fuego, se sentía pérdida, esclavizada por los sentidos, ahogándose en sexo y pecado.

Hacía mucho que no sentía aquello... que no deseaba algo tanto que casi le dolía.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había ido en serio con nadie y más todavía que no había deseado que alguien la amara. Disfrutaba del sexo cuando lo compartía con alguien especial. El problema era que no había habido nadie especial desde que se graduara en la Universidad de Texas cuatro años atrás. Entonces tenía veintiún años y esperaba que su novio de la universidad le pidiera matrimonio, pero él rompió con ella y le anunció que estaba preparado para pasar página y empezar a salir con otras.

Ahora, por primera vez desde que la dejara Tyler, sentía algo.

Por primera vez en cuatro años, deseaba algo.

Nerviosa e incómoda, cruzó las piernas bajo la enagua y el vestido y sintió el roce del liguero de encaje en el muslo. La lencería de Elena. Recordó entonces que el viril Elijah también pertenecía a Elena.

Se levantó y miró brevemente a Elijah mientras se alisaba la falda.

–Si hay tiempo, me gustaría refrescarme un poco en mi habitación antes de la cena.

–No nos llamarán al comedor hasta dentro de media hora.

–¿Me disculpas, entonces?

–Por supuesto. Enviaré a alguien a buscarte cuando sea la hora.

Leonor salió deprisa de la estancia y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto del segundo piso. Aquello era una locura. ¡Ojalá llegara pronto Elena y fuera libre de marcharse! Una vez en la suite, cerró la puerta y corrió a la mesilla, donde estaba su móvil.

Comprobó si tenía mensajes, pero no había ninguno. Ni una sola palabra.

Se llevó una mano al estómago vacío. Habían pasado horas desde el último mensaje de Elena. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no contestaba? Leonor luchó por calmarse. Quizá la princesa estuviera ya en camino. Tal vez volara en aquel momento hacia Raguva.

Sintió un rayo de esperanza. Era posible.

Pero cuando se consolaba con esa idea, sonó el teléfono.

Era Elena.

Leonor contestó de inmediato.

–¿Estás aquí? –preguntó esperanzada–. ¿Has llegado ya?

–No, todavía sigo en Florida –la voz de Elena vaciló–. Me está costando mucho salir puesto que tú tienes mi avión. ¿No podrías enviármelo de vuelta?

–¿Has podido arreglar tus cosas?

–No.

–¿Estás bien?

–No corro un peligro físico, si eso es lo que preguntas.

Leonor captó en la voz de la princesa que esta estaba al borde del llanto.

–¿Va todo bien por allí?

–No –Elena respiró hondo–. ¿Cómo está Elijah? ¿Tan frío como siempre?

Leonor se sonrojó.

–Yo no lo llamaría frío.

–Puede que no. Pero es bastante sombrío, ¿verdad? Creo que no le gusto mucho.

–Se va a casar contigo.

–Por cinco millones de euros.

–¿Qué?

–Leonor, es un matrimonio acordado. ¿Qué esperabas?

Leonor imaginó el rostro fuerte y atractivo de Elijah, sus ojos inteligentes y su constitución alta y fuerte.

–Quizá os enamoréis cuando empecéis a estar juntos.

–Espero que no. Eso lo complicaría todo –Elena se interrumpió, habló con alguien que había en la habitación con ella y volvió al teléfono–. Buenas noticias. No tengo que esperar a mi avión. Un amigo de aquí tiene uno que puedo tomar esta noche. Llegaré por la mañana. Te pondré un mensaje en cuanto aterrice. Con un poco de suerte, nadie se dará cuenta de nada.

«Con un poco de suerte», repitió Leonor para sí cuando colgó el teléfono con el corazón extrañamente pesado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Leonor en Polyvore… En Polyvore pondré imágenes de Leonor castaña, pero imaginen que es rubia por lo del cambio…<strong>_


	3. Chapter 2

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 02.<strong>

Leonor se dijo que era un gran alivio que aquella farsa imposible estuviera a punto de terminar. Se dijo que se alegraba de irse por la mañana. Pero una parte de ella se sentía decepcionada. Elijah la fascinaba.

Se retocó el maquillaje y se ajustó la tiara antes de seguir a su dama de compañía por la serie de galerías y estancias que llevaban al gran salón comedor.

Caminaban con ligereza, con las faldas susurrando a cada paso. Cuando cruzaban el salón Imperio, se vio en un espejo alto situado sobre la chimenea de mármol blanco.

La imagen la sobresaltó. ¿De verdad tenía aquel aspecto? ¿Elegante, resplandeciente? ¿Guapa? Movió la cabeza. No podía creer que ella fuera así.

No sabía que podía ser así. Nunca se había sentido guapa. Lista sí. Trabajadora, por supuesto. Pero su padre nunca había valorado su belleza física, nunca la había alentado a usar maquillaje o vestir bien, y por un momento deseó ser de verdad la chica hermosa del espejo.

La dama de compañía se detuvo delante de unas puertas altas de madera.

–Esperaremos aquí a Su Majestad –dijo.

Leonor asintió.

El rey Mikaelson y sus asesores llegaron de pronto y la atmósfera se volvió eléctrica.

Leonor contuvo el aliento. Elijah Mikaelson, alto y fuerte, prácticamente vibraba de energía.

Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan vivo ni tan seguro de sí. Alzó la cabeza, lo miró a los ojos y la expresión que vio en ellos hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

–Estás preciosa –dijo él.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

–Y tú también.

–¿Estoy precioso?

–Atractivo –ella se sonrojó–. Y regio.

Él enarcó las cejas. Se abrieron las puertas y mostraron un salón inmenso, de dos pisos de altura.

–¡Oh! –susurró Leonor, admirada por la grandeza medieval de la estancia.

El enorme salón estaba iluminado casi exclusivamente por velas de color marfil colocadas en candelabros de plata situados a lo largo de la mesa. Había chimeneas de piedra en ambos extremos de la habitación, y tapicerías de color burdeos cubrían las paredes forradas de paneles de madera. El techo alto formaba un dibujo dorado intricado en el artesonado de madera oscura.

Elijah la miró con un amago de sonrisa.

–¿Entramos? –le ofreció el brazo.

Ella lo miró.

¿Sería tan malo que disfrutara de ser princesa por una noche? ¿Lo arruinaría todo que Elijah le gustara un poco? Al día siguiente se iría a su casa y no volvería a verlo. ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz esa noche? Entraron juntos en el salón, donde estaban ya sentados los invitados en la mesa más larga que había visto Leonor en su vida.

Sintió los ojos de todos en ellos y la conversación murió cuando se acercaron a los dos lugares que seguían vacíos en el centro de la mesa.

–Es una mesa enorme –murmuró.

–Sí –asintió él–. En su origen se construyó para cien personas. Pero hace quinientos años la gente debía de ser mucho más pequeña, o no les importaba apretarse más, porque no creo que hoy quepamos más de ochenta.

Un mayordomo uniformado apartó la silla de Leonor mientras otro hacía lo mismo con la de Elijah y se sentaron.

–Y aun así –le susurró él–, como puedes ver, ochenta también dan calor.

Una hora después, Leonor pensó que tenía mucha razón. Sentía calor y algo de claustrofobia mientras la cena de cinco platos seguía su curso. El vestido le apretaba las costillas y Elijah era un hombre grande, de hombros amplios, que ocupaba mucho espacio.

Y además estaban sus propias emociones, muy confusas aquella noche.

Él la intrigaba y le hubiera resultado imposible ignorarlo aunque hubiera querido. Durante su empleo para el jeque Al-Salvatore, Leonor había organizado numerosas cenas y eventos y se había sentado al lado de incontables hombres ricos, pero ninguno le había hecho sentirse así.

Nerviosa. Impaciente. Sensible.

Al lado de Elijah oía los latidos de su corazón, sentía el calor de su aliento y la piel se le puso de carne de gallina cuando él volvió la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

Le encantaba que lo hiciera. Que fuera lo bastante fuerte y lo bastante seguro de sí mismo para mirar a una mujer a los ojos y sostenerle la mirada.

Probablemente era lo más sexy que ella había experimentado en su vida.

Y cuando no la miraba, le gustaba también el modo en que miraba a otros, en que observaba el mundo con intensidad y escuchaba con todo su ser... con mente y corazón, ojos y oídos.

Elijah la miró y a ella se le aceleró el corazón.

–No todas las cenas serán tan largas como esta –dijo en voz baja y en inglés. Alternaban el inglés y el francés en honor a los invitados, pero siempre que se dirigía a ella lo hacía en inglés–. Esta se prolonga más de lo habitual.

–No me importa –respondió Leonor, procurando hablar sin el menor acento texano–. El salón es hermoso y la compañía excelente.

–Te has vuelto encantadora.

–¿No lo he sido siempre?

–No –él sonrió–. Hace un año no disfrutabas con mi compañía–. En nuestra fiesta de compromiso me esquivaste toda la noche –la sonrisa de él no llegaba hasta sus ojos–. Tu padre dijo que eras tímida. Yo sabía que no.

Era una conversación extraña para tenerla allí, delante de ochenta personas.

–¿Y por qué sabías que no? –preguntó ella.

–Porque sabía que estabas enamorada de otro hombre y te casabas conmigo por deber.

Leonor, nerviosa, se frotó los dedos en la falda.

–Quizá deberíamos hablar de esto más tarde...

–¿Por qué?

–¿No tienes miedo de que nos oigan?

Él la miró con intensidad.

–Me da más miedo no obtener respuestas sinceras.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Pues pregunta lo que quieras. Es tu casa y tu fiesta y son tus invitados.

–Y tú eres mi prometida.

Ella alzó un poco la barbilla.

–Sí.

Él la observó durante un momento interminable.

–¿Quién eres tú, Elena?

–¿Cómo dices?

–¡Eres tan distinta ahora...! Hace que me pregunte si eres la misma mujer.

–¡Qué comentario más extraño!

–Pero eres distinta. Ahora me miras a los ojos, tienes opiniones, una actitud. Ahora casi creo que puedes darme una respuesta sincera.

–Ponme a prueba.

Él achicó los ojos.

–¿Lo ves? Hace un año no me habrías hablado así.

–Nos vamos a casar dentro de diez días. ¿No debería ser directa?

–Sí –él vaciló un momento, observándola todavía–. El amor romántico es importante para ti, ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto. ¿Para ti no?

–Hay otras cosas más importantes para mí. Familia, lealtad, integridad –la miró a los ojos como desafiándola a rebatirlo–. Fidelidad.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

–¿Pero el amor romántico no incluye todo eso? ¿Cómo puedes amar a otra persona y no entregarte en cuerpo y alma?

–¿Tú nunca traicionarías a un hombre si lo amaras?

–Nunca.

–¿Y no perdonarías aventuras... aunque fueran discretas?

–Por supuesto que no.

–¿No esperas tomar un amante más tarde, cuando nos hayamos casado y hayas cumplido con tu deber?

La pregunta sorprendió a Leonor.

–¿Esa es la clase de mujer que crees que soy?

–Creo que eres una mujer que se ha visto presionada a un matrimonio que no quiere.

Leonor lo miró con la boca abierta, incapaz de pensar en una respuesta.

Elijah se inclinó hacia ella y bajó la voz.

–Creo que tú quieres complacer a otros aunque eso tenga un precio terrible.

–¿Porque he aceptado un matrimonio de conveniencia?

–Porque has aceptado este matrimonio –él le sostuvo la mirada–. ¿Puedes hacer esto y ser feliz? ¿Puedes hacer que funcione este matrimonio?

–¿Puedes tú? –preguntó ella, sonrojada.

–Sí.

–¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

–Tengo disciplina y soy diez años más viejo. Tengo más experiencia de la vida y sé lo que necesito y lo que quiero.

–¿Y qué quieres?

–Prosperidad para mi país, paz en mi casa y herederos que aseguren la sucesión.

–¿Eso es todo? ¿Paz, prosperidad y herederos?

–Soy realista. Sé que no puedo esperar demasiado de la vida, así que procuro tener deseos sencillos. Objetivos que se puedan conseguir.

–Eso me cuesta creerlo. Tú eres el futbolista que llevó a Raguva hasta la final de la Copa del Mundo. No se alcanza un éxito así sin tener grandes sueños.

–Eso fue antes de la muerte de mis padres. Ahora mi país y mi familia son lo primero. Mis responsabilidades con Raguva superan a todo lo demás.

El tono fiero de su voz hizo temblar por dentro a Leonor. Era un hombre intenso. Y muy físico. Todo en él expresaba virilidad... la curva del labio, la mejilla, la barbilla fuerte...

–Necesito el mismo compromiso por tu parte –añadió él–. Si nos casamos, no habrá divorcio ni posibilidad de cambiar de idea. Si nos casamos es para siempre y, si no puedes prometer eso, no deberías estar aquí.

Elijah apartó bruscamente su silla y le tendió la mano.

–Pero basta de conversaciones serias por hoy. Se supone que debemos celebrar tu llegada y las cosas buenas por venir. Vamos a mezclarnos con nuestros invitados e intentar disfrutar de la velada.

* * *

><p>El resto de la noche pasó con rapidez, pues todos querían tener la oportunidad de hablar con el rey Elijah y la princesa Elena.<p>

Por fin, a las diez y media, Elijah escoltó a Elena hasta su suite del segundo piso.

Había sido una velada extraña. La llegada de ella le había producido sentimientos ambivalentes. La necesitaba allí por el tema del deber. Raguva necesitaba una reina y él herederos. Pero, a un nivel personal, sabía que ella no era la mujer a la que habría elegido por esposa.

Elijah conocía sus propios defectos... era muy trabajador y entregado. Pero también era leal. Esa era una cualidad que respetaba en sí mismo y valoraba mucho en los demás.

Y sabía que quizá a Elena no le pasaba lo mismo.

Sabía que no había sido mimada por sus padres. Estos habían sido más bien duros con ella, lo que había hecho que se sintiera desesperada por complacerlos.

El mundo podía verla como una princesa resplandeciente y segura, pero su padre le había advertido que podía ser difícil a veces, terriblemente insegura.

La advertencia del rey Grayson Gilbert d'Arcy le había preocupado. No necesitaba una esposa difícil e insegura y mucho menos una reina frágil y exigente.

Pero su difunto padre había deseado mucho aquella unión. Y aunque llevaba cinco años muerto, Elijah quería honrar sus deseos y confiaba en que, una vez que Elena llegara a Raguva, se asentaría y se convertiría en la esposa ideal que su padre había imaginado que sería.

Habían llegado a la puerta de la suite y ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento.

–Ha sido un día largo –musitó él finalmente.

–Cierto –asintió ella.

–Mañana por la noche será menos formal. Cenaremos a solas, así que será relativamente fácil.

Ella asintió. Sus ojos azules contenían una emoción que él no podía descifrar.

–Estoy segura de ello.

Él la observó y se preguntó cómo era posible que aquella mujer cálida fuera la Elena remota y fría del año anterior.

–¿Hay algo que necesites y no te hayamos proporcionado? –preguntó.

–Todo ha sido maravilloso.

–¿Entonces te alegras de estar aquí?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa trémula.

–Por supuesto.

Elijah no supo si fue el brillo inexplicable de lágrimas en sus ojos o aquella sonrisa vacilante, pero la princesa más hermosa de Europa pareció de pronto tan sola y vulnerable que él se acercó, le puso una mano en la espalda... y encontró piel desnuda.

Ella echó atrás la cabeza y la mano de Elijah bajó más por la piel cálida.

La atrajo hacia sí y ella respiró con fuerza. Bajó la cabeza y la besó en los labios.

Iba a ser un beso breve, un beso de buenas noches, pero cuando los labios de ella temblaron bajo los suyos, sintió una oleada de deseo.

La atrajo más hacia sí.

Elena se estremeció y a Elijah se le aceleró el pulso. Lo embargó la necesidad de poseerla y profundizó el beso, tomándola como si ya le perteneciera.

La presión insistente de sus labios le hizo a ella abrir los suyos. La sensación de las caderas de Elena contra las suyas hizo que la sangre le rugiera en los oídos y lo instó a darle unos pequeños mordiscos en la boca que la hicieron estremecerse de placer.

Era sensible y receptiva. Su cuerpo temblaba. Elijah bajó más la mano, hasta apoyarla en la curva de su trasero, y ella dio un respingo que hizo que sus pezones, erectos, le rozaran el pecho.

El deseo le invadió las venas. Ella era deliciosamente suave, y la deseaba con tanta intensidad que le palpitaba el cuerpo.

Y sabía tan dulce... Elijah quería arrancarle el vestido, desnudarla y explorar todas sus curvas y huecos... como la base de la columna, el espacio detrás de la rodilla o la suavidad entre sus muslos.

Quería estar entre sus muslos. Quería abrirle las rodillas y...

Volvió a la realidad. ¿Qué narices hacía? Estaban en el pasillo, a la vista de las cámaras ocultas que transmitían imágenes a los encargados de la seguridad.

Alzó lentamente la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Los de ella estaban oscuros y nublados; tenía los labios hinchados y la expresión confusa.

–Me temo que hemos dado un espectáculo a los de seguridad –comentó él con voz baja y ronca.

Ella se ruborizó.

–Lo siento.

Él le apartó un mechón de pelo rubio de la mejilla.

–Yo no. Buenas noches, Alteza.

Elena lo miró un momento.

–Adiós.

Entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta.


	4. Chapter 3

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 03.<strong>

Leonor entró en su suite con el corazón galopante y el cuerpo tembloroso. Se apoyó un momento largo en la puerta cerrada y se llevó una mano a la boca.

Lo había besado apasionadamente. Lo había besado como si se estuviera ahogando, y quizá era así.

¿Cómo iba a poder irse al día siguiente y no volver a verlo? Pero no podía quedarse. Él no deseaba a Leonor, quería a Elena.

Y hasta eso le dolía. ¿Cómo podía querer a la princesa, a la que no le importaba nada, cuando a ella le importaba ya demasiado? Y eso era lo que más la confundía y enfurecía. ¿Cómo podía importarle Elijah? Lo había conocido aquel día. Había pasado cinco o seis horas con él. No era posible que sintiera nada por él.

¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía enferma y desesperada?

–Alteza –Bonnie, su doncella, salió del vestidor con un camisón y una bata–.No la he oído volver. ¿La he hecho esperar?

Leonor parpadeó y se apartó de la puerta.

–Acabo de llegar. ¿Puedes ayudarme a quitarme este vestido, por favor?

* * *

><p>Después de dejar a Elena, Elijah se obligó a apartarla de su mente y concentrarse en otras cosas... como Rik.<p>

Se dirigió a su lado del palacio y paró en la habitación de su hermano menor.

Nunca se acostaba sin pasar antes a verlo.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de estar de Rik y vio que estaban todas las luces apagadas menos la pequeña lámpara que había encima de la estantería en la pared más alejada.

La luz nocturna de Rik, que no podía dormir sin ella.

Henrik, o Rik, como lo había llamado siempre la familia, tenía que haber ido con sus padres en el viaje fatídico del avión que se estrelló, pero en el último momento les había suplicado que lo dejaran viajar a St. Philippe, su isla privada en el Caribe, al día siguiente con Elijah.

Cinco años después, Elijah seguía dando gracias a diario porque Rik no hubiera estado a bordo. Era toda la familia que le quedaba, pero su hermano todavía echaba mucho de menos a sus padres, todavía preguntaba por ellos con la esperanza de que quizá volvieran algún día.

–Majestad –susurró la señora Sivka, la niñera de noche de Rik. Salió de las sombras en camisón–. Está bien. Duerme como un corderito.

–Siento no haber pasado antes a darle las buenas noches.

–Sabía que esta noche había algo muy importante y no vendría –la señora Sivka sonrió–. ¿Cómo ha ido, Majestad? ¿Es tan hermosa como dicen?

Elijah sintió una opresión extraña en el pecho.

–Sí.

–Rik está deseando conocerla. Hoy no hablaba de otra cosa.

–La conocerá pronto, lo prometo.

–¿Mañana?

–No, todavía quedan algunas cosas que aclarar.

–Lo comprendo. El príncipe Henrik conocerá a su prometida cuando sea el momento oportuno –la mujer sonrió–. Estoy orgullosa de usted. Sus padres también lo estarían. Se merece todo lo bueno que le pase.

–Usted no puede decir otra cosa –musitó Elijah–. También fue mi niñera.

–Eso es verdad. Y mírelo ahora.

Él sonrió.

–Buenas noches, señora Sivka.

–Buenas noches, Majestad.

Elijah se dirigió a su habitación. Tenía la sensación de llevar toda la noche en una montaña rusa de emociones y eso no le gustaba.

Raramente se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos. Pero Elena lo tenía confuso. No era como la recordaba. No se parecía nada a la princesa fría del pasado y esa noche había conseguido llegarle muy adentro.

Aquello no era bueno. Los dos sabían que la suya no era una unión por amor sino un acuerdo bien orquestado con incentivos económicos importantes. Cada paso de su relación estaba descrito y detallado en el borrador final del documento de setenta páginas que firmarían por la mañana.

Podía desearla y disfrutar de ella, pero no podía olvidar que su relación era, ante todo y sobre todo, un negocio.

Y eso implicaba que no podía permitirse dejarse distraer por una hermosa cara y un cuerpo exuberante.

Por suerte, él era famoso por su disciplina. La misma disciplina que lo había hecho triunfar en los estudios y los deportes y lo hacía tener éxito ahora como soberano de Raguva.

Al criarse como el segundo de tres hijos, había tenido que soportar pocas presiones. Nadie tenía expectativas demasiado elevadas para él. Pero Elijah sí las tenía para sí mismo. Desde muy joven había estado decidido a encontrar su lugar en el mundo, a hacerse un hueco que fuera únicamente suyo. Y así, mientras su hermano Finn, el príncipe heredero, aprendía los fundamentos de dirigir una monarquía, él aprendía a jugar al fútbol.

Su hermano mayor sería rey algún día y él jugaría al fútbol profesional.

Elijah tenía dieciséis años y estudiaba en un internado de Inglaterra cuando diagnosticaron leucemia a su hermano mayor, de diecinueve. Sus padres y

Rik se habían trasladado a Londres para estar con Finn durante los tratamientos de quimio y radio.

Finn había luchado duro durante tres años. Había soportado dolores terribles con la esperanza de que el tratamiento venciera a la leucemia.

Elijah se había sentido impotente. No había nada que pudiera hacer ni por Finn ni por sus padres. Así que se había volcado en el deporte porque necesitaba su propia batalla. Había entrenado duro, pues pensaba que era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Finn luchaba por su vida y él también debía luchar.

Después de terminar el bachillerato, había seguido a su hermano a Oxford, donde había entrado en el equipo de fútbol.

En su segundo año, el equipo había ganado la liga universitaria.

Finn había estado presente en el último partido. Había insistido en ir, y su padre, el rey de Raguva, había empujado a su frágil primogénito al interior del estadio en una silla de ruedas. Nadie había animado tanto como Finn durante el partido.

Había muerto una semana después. Elijah se había culpado. El día del estadio había sido demasiado para su hermano.

Elijah no recordaba nada de su último año en Oxford. Solo se sentía vivo en el campo de juego. Cuando se graduó, se lo disputaron cuatro equipos.

Había firmado con un club importante de España en contra del criterio de sus padres, que querían que regresara a Raguva. Había pasado a ser el príncipe heredero, pero él no quería ser rey. Tenía un amor, una pasión, un sueño. Era el fútbol.

«Fútbol», pensó Elijah cuando entraba en la suite de cuatro habitaciones que habían ocupado todos los reyes de Raguva en los últimos quinientos años.

Su ayuda de cámara lo esperaba en el vestidor.

–¿Ha sido una buena velada, Majestad? –preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a quitarte la chaqueta.

–Sí, Armand, gracias –respondió.

No, no había querido ser rey, pero cuando murieron sus padres, no tuvo más remedio que volver a casa. Y había centrado su gran disciplina y su ambición en su reino.

Sería un gran rey.

Se lo debía a su gente, a sus padres y sobre todo a Finn.

* * *

><p>Leonor durmió mal esa noche y dio muchas vueltas en la cama soñando con su marcha y con Elijah.<p>

Se despertó repetidamente para mirar el reloj, ansiosa por la hora, ansiosa por llegar al aeropuerto por la mañana. A las tres salió de la cama y corrió las cortinas para mirar el cielo nocturno y la luna en cuarto creciente.

Al fin amaneció y la luz rosa y amarilla atravesó el horizonte. Leonor yació un momento en la cama viendo subir el sol lentamente y el amarillo y el rosa dar paso al dorado y el coral.

Sería una mañana hermosa, sin ninguna nube a la vista. Detrás de la ciudad amurallada había montañas verdes y delante se extendía el Mar Adriático.

Leonor miraba desde la ventana para luego recordarlo todo.

Las montañas escarpadas, las casas de piedra clara y las murallas. Los tejados rojos. Campanarios y torres. El brillo del sol sobre el agua.

Esa mañana la capital de Raguva parecía mágica, como si hubiera salido de un cuento de hadas.

Sintió una opresión en el corazón y se dio la vuelta.

Se iba a casa. De vuelta a su trabajo y a su mundo.

Pero antes se ducharía y después se vestiría y recogería los pocos objetos personales que había llevado consigo en una elegante bolsa de compra que había encontrado unos días atrás.

Esa bolsa de compra formaba parte de su plan de «fuga». Un plan relativamente sencillo. Cuando recibiera la llamada de Elena, saldría de compras. Un chófer la llevaría a una boutique de moda y desde allí irían al aeropuerto, donde Elena y ella se encontrarían en los aseos e intercambiarían la ropa que llevaban.

Después de bañarse, Leonor buscó un vestido del vestuario de Elena que les valiera a ambas. Optó por uno de color ciruela con cuello doble y mangas cortas que se podía llevar con un cinturón dorado. Leonor se lo pondría sin cinturón, pero se llevaría este en el bolso para que Elena, que era al menos cinco kilos más delgada, pudiera evitar que el vestido le quedara muy ancho.

Se recogió el pelo en un moño francés informal y añadió unos pendientes clásicos de oro. Cuantas menos cosas tuviera que ponerse y quitarse, mejor.

Cuando estuvo lista, pidió café y apareció un lacayo con café y cruasanes.

Leonor mordisqueó uno mientras esperaba la llamada de Elena.

Pasaron dos horas y a las nueve llegó lady Andrea para comentar la agenda del día con ella.

–Será un día ajetreado –dijo la mujer cuando se sentaron en la sala de estar de la suite y abrió su agenda–. A las diez tiene una cita con Su Majestad y sus abogados en los aposentos de Su Majestad, y a las once la maquillarán y peinarán para posar para su primer retrato oficial. Después, si hay tiempo, el señor Krek le dará una gira por el palacio. Esta noche tiene una cena privada con Su Majestad y unos pocos invitados.

Lady Andrea la miró.

–¿Alguna pregunta?

–¿Cuál es el propósito de la reunión con Su Majestad y los abogados?

–Creo que tiene que firmar unos papeles.

Leonor sintió un amago de pánico.

–¿Qué papeles?

–El acuerdo prematrimonial, Alteza, donde se especifican la separación de bienes así como los acuerdos de custodia de los hijos en caso de disolución del matrimonio.

Leonor abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Era de esperar que Elijah y Elena tuvieran un acuerdo prematrimonial, pero ella no firmaría ningún documento legal en nombre de la princesa.

Miró su reloj. Eran las nueve y cuarto. Faltaban solo cuarenta minutos para la reunión con Elijah y los abogados, y aunque Elena aterrizara en aquel momento, sería imposible intercambiarse con ella antes de entonces.

Tendría que ganar tiempo, posponer la reunión hasta más tarde.

–¿Puede comunicar a Su Majestad que me gustaría aplazar la reunión de esta mañana a esta tarde o a mañana por la mañana? Quiero tener tiempo de revisar los documentos antes de firmar nada.

Lady Andrea vaciló, pero asintió.

–Por supuesto, Alteza, hablaré con el secretario de Su Majestad a ver si podemos cambiar la reunión. También pediré que le envíen inmediatamente copias de los documentos.

En cuanto se quedó sola, Leonor miró su móvil. No había nada.

¿Pero por qué? Se llevó dos dedos a las sienes para intentar aliviar la presión en su cabeza.

¿Dónde estaba Elena? Le envió un mensaje de texto preguntándole dónde estaba y a qué hora llegaría y paseó por la suite esperando respuesta. Pero pasaron los minutos sin tener noticias de Elena.

Lady Andrea regresó sonrojada.

–Alteza, Su Majestad no puede cambiar la reunión de esta mañana. Me ha pedido que le recuerde que usted aprobó los documentos hace dos semanas.

–Entiendo –respondió Leonor con pánico, pues no sabía qué creer–. Pero ahora no me encuentro lo bastante bien para firmar nada. Por favor, comuníquele mis disculpas... –se interrumpió porque el teléfono empezó a vibrar. Era Elena.

¡Gracias a Dios! Leonor miró a lady Andrea y sonrió débilmente.

–Por favor, intente cambiarlo para después del almuerzo. Estoy segura de que esta jaqueca habrá desaparecido para entonces.

No esperó a que se cerrara la puerta para leer el mensaje.

_No pudimos lograr que aprobaran el plan de vuelo anoche. Estamos intentando conseguir permiso ahora. No te asustes, llegaré pronto. Besos, Elena_

Leonor estuvo a punto de lanzar el teléfono contra la pared.

¿Cómo no se iba a asustar?

–No –parpadeó para reprimir las lágrimas con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza–. ¡No, no, no!

Estaba tan furiosa y frustrada que no oyó la llamada a la puerta exterior ni se dio cuenta de que se había abierto.

Aunque no oyó entrar a nadie, sintió inmediatamente que no estaba sola. Hasta la energía de la habitación parecía distinta.

Alzó la cabeza con los dedos inmóviles en el pequeño teclado del teléfono.

Elijah.

Y estaba enfadado.

Leonor lo vio en su expresión y la tomó por sorpresa.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó.

–¿A qué viene esto? –replicó él. Se acercó con rostro sombrío, mirándola a los ojos.

Leonor respiró con nerviosismo, abrumada por la intensidad de él.

–No comprendo –respondió, y retrocedió un paso.

Elijah siguió andando hacia ella.

–Yo tampoco –respondió con voz tensa–. Explícame por qué has cancelado la reunión.

Ella tropezó con la delicada mesita de café que había entre el sofá de seda rosa y los sillones. No tenía más sitio al que huir.

–Me he despertado con jaqueca y va a peor.

–Seguro que puedes soportar media hora de reunión.

–No puedo. Me duele tanto que apenas puedo leer.

–Te leeré yo.

Aquel sarcasmo le molestó. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan inflexible?

–Seguro que podemos aplazar...

–No.

–¿Y por qué no? –preguntó ella, igualmente cortante.

–Porque los abogados están aquí –repuso él–, los documentos están listos y hay que firmarlos ahora.

–¿Aunque no me encuentre bien?

Él apretó los labios.

–Tenía que haber sabido que tus juegos no habían terminado.

–Esto no es un juego.

–¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Cómo pretendes aumentar las apuestas? ¿Quieres pedir diez millones por cada hijo? ¿Qué es esta vez?

–¡Eso es una locura!

–Sí, ¿verdad? Pero así es como juegas tú.

–No. Te equivocas. No cambio nada ni pido nada que no sea un aplazamiento para poder tomarme una medicina y tumbarme hasta que esté mejor.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Ya te lo he dicho. Tengo jaqueca.

–¿De verdad? –él la miró de arriba abajo.

–Sí –contestó ella; alzó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos, retándolo a llamarla mentirosa.

Había sido criada por un hombre duro. Su padre no toleraba tonterías, pero le había enseñado que los hombres tenían que ser caballeros y tratar a las mujeres con amabilidad y respeto. Y Elijah Mikaelson no la trataba así.

–Si no me crees, puedes llamar a un médico y pedirle que me examine para convencerte.

–Eso no será necesario.

–Yo creo que sí. Está claro que dudas de mi sinceridad, has cuestionado mi integridad...

–No lo he hecho.

–Sí lo has hecho. Has sido maleducado. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por un contrato prematrimonial?

En los ojos color ámbar de él brillaron puntitas doradas.

–Fue tu padre el que quiso el contrato. Se ha preparado por insistencia suya y con un gasto considerable, así que no me cargues eso a mí.

Leonor palideció. ¿El contrato había sido idea del padre de Elena? ¿Qué

clase de padre era el rey Grayson de Brabant?

–Están todos aquí por tu causa –añadió Elijah –. Cinco abogados. Dos de ellos han venido desde tu país y otro desde América, y no voy a decirles a todos que se retiren a sus habitaciones hasta mañana.

Tenía razón. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? ¿Firmar como Elena? Imposible

–Sí –dijo con firmeza–. Eso es exactamente lo que haces si tu futura reina está enferma y no puede asistir a la reunión.

Elijah respiró hondo. Soltó el aire. En su barbilla se movió un músculo.

–Te pido disculpas –dijo entre dientes–. No pretendía mostrarme insensible. Por supuesto, tu salud es lo primero. Todo lo demás puede esperar.

Hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza y salió de la estancia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Leonor en Polyvore<strong>_


	5. Chapter 4

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cu<strong>**atro****.**

Leonor se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano; el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que tenía ganas de vomitar. Por un momento no pudo pensar, demasiado alterada por la confrontación con Elijah para hacer otra cosa que no fuera procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Él estaba muy enfadado y su enfado parecía personal. Como si estuviera disgustado con ella.

¿Por qué? No le había pedido que cambiara el documento ni había dicho que no lo firmaría; simplemente había pedido un aplazamiento.

Recordó algo que él había dicho. «Tenía que haber sabido que los juegos no habían terminado». Y había añadido algo de subir las apuestas y pedir millones porque así era como jugaba ella.

Había intentado intimidarla y la había acusado de jugar.

¿Quién se creía que era para tratar así a una mujer? Salió tras él y lo alcanzó cuando bajaba la gran escalinata.

–Quiero que hablemos un momento –dijo.

Él se volvió a mirarla y alzó los ojos sorprendido.

–Tu jaqueca parece estar mucho mejor.

–No lo está –ella se sonrojó–. Y me debes una disculpa. Has sido maleducado.

–¿Yo he sido maleducado?

–Y cruel. Deberías avergonzarte. No puedo creer que tus padres te educaran así.

Él se ruborizó y sus ojos brillaron de furia.

–Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti. Prometida conmigo y jugando con otros...

–¡Cómo te atreves!

–Ahórrame el teatro. Lo sé, Elena. Sé la verdad.

–¿Qué verdad?

–Sé por qué fuiste a Palm Beach. Sé lo que hacías allí.

–Asistir a desfiles de moda, a cenas y a un partido de polo benéfico.

–¡Qué buena actriz eres! ¡Partido de polo benéfico! Esa sí que es buena. Te aferras a tu historia, ¿verdad?

–No sé de qué me hablas.

–No entres en eso –Elijah se reunió con ella en la parte superior de la escalera y la intensidad de su mirada hizo que Leonor se sintiera sorprendentemente vulnerable.

–¿Qué significa «eso»? –preguntó con fiereza, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

–Elena, lo sé. Sé por qué fuiste a Palm Beach. Sé que fuiste para verlo. Sé que en Florida has pasado todo el tiempo posible con él.

Leonor inhaló con fuerza, atónita. No podía ser. Elena no podía haber estado con otro cuando estaba prometida con el rey Mikaelson. ¿O sí?

–No –susurró, porque no quería creer que la hermosa y encantadora Elena d'Arcy fuera infiel–. Eso no es verdad.

–No insultes a mi inteligencia. Ya es bastante malo que te hayas visto con él durante todo el compromiso; no me mientas también. Os han visto juntos constantemente. Más de un amigo mutuo se ha preocupado lo suficiente para llamarme y contármelo.

Leonor sintió frío. Aquellas palabras la ponían enferma.

–¿Qué amigos? –murmuró, horrorizada al pensar que Elijah y Elena tuvieran una relación así. ¿Cómo podían casarse sin desconfiaban tanto el uno del otro? ¿Dónde estaba en amor y el respeto?

–¿Importa qué amigos? –respondió él–. Es la verdad. Has estado con Alejandro todo el tiempo que has podido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueras a venir aquí.

Leonor sentía el corazón enfermo.

¿Por eso había querido Elena cambiarse por ella? ¿Porque quería más tiempo con su amante? No, no podía ser...

¿Elena era tan fría y calculadora? Movió la cabeza, confusa y traicionada, y deseó no haber empezado nunca aquella farsa. Había creído que era una broma inocente hacerse pasar unas horas por Elena, pero allí había mucho más en juego.

Países. Reinos. El respeto de un hombre por sí mismo.

Apartó la vista.

–Lo siento –musitó, aun sabiendo que esas palabras no significaban nada, pues Elena seguía aún fuera de allí y la farsa continuaba a expensas de Elijah Mikaelson.

Su padre se avergonzaría de ella si la viera en ese momento. La había educado para ser fuerte, independiente y sincera.

Sincera.

Pero ella no era sincera en aquel momento. Y Elijah se merecía algo mejor. Como mínimo, merecía la verdad.

–Pero has venido –dijo él después de un momento–. ¿Tienes intención de quedarte o solo estás esperando una oportunidad de escapar?

Leonor abrió los labios. ¿Pero qué podía decir? Nada.

Cerró la boca y lo miró con el corazón dolorido. Deseaba contárselo todo, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

Y entonces él se volvió con la mandíbula apretada y bajó las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Elijah necesitaba aire.<p>

Cruzó el vestíbulo central, siguió por un pasillo y salió del hermoso palacio por su ala favorita, la que pertenecía al castillo original, una torre de piedra construida casi mil años atrás con paredes gruesas y un parapeto para que patrullaran los soldados.

De niño aquel era su escondite favorito, un lugar donde sus hermanos no podían encontrarlo y al que sus padres no iban.

Arriba en la torre se sentía libre.

Ahora necesitaba esa libertad. Necesitaba libertad para pensar y libertad para respirar.

Recorrió el parapeto con sus maravillosas vistas de la ciudad medieval amurallada colocada entre la ladera verde de la montaña y el azul del Mar Adriático.

Había perdido el control en la habitación de Elena y estaba a punto de perderlo otra vez.

¿Estaba ella loca o lo estaba él? ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer pareciera cosas tan distintas? Ella era muy diferente a lo que él había esperado. Siempre había sido hermosa, pero nunca tan fiera ni tan fuerte. Porque ahora era fiera, animosa, cálida... compleja.

Luchó por recordar a la princesa que había conocido en la fiesta de compromiso un año atrás. Todavía se parecía a aquella, aunque en una versión más sana y atlética, y seguía siendo inteligente y buena conversadora, pero todo lo demás era distinto.

Sus expresiones.

Sus gestos.

Su entonación.

Todo eso había cambiado, y no lo comprendía. No la entendía a ella.

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

¿Cuál era la verdadera Elena? ¿La mujer reservada y fría a la que había comparado una vez con una hermosa estatua de mármol, o la mujer cálida y encantadora de ahora, que se sonrojaba fácilmente, hablaba con rapidez y había respondido a su beso de la noche anterior con pasión? Si él fuera un hombre en lugar de un rey, quizá podría elegir sentimiento y pasión. Pero era un rey. Y responsable del futuro de su país.

Necesitaba una princesa.

La princesa apropiada.

Elena era hermosa, pero no parecía la princesa adecuada.

Aunque él valoraba la pasión, necesitaba seguridad y fuerza de carácter.

Elena ahora parecía fuerte. ¿Pero era real o una interpretación? Y el hecho de que no lo supiera a nueve días de la boda era un gran motivo de alarma.

¿Cómo podía arriesgar el futuro de su país a un enigma, un interrogante? Ni podía ni lo haría. Pero si iba a acabar con aquello, tenía que hacerlo pronto.

Aceptaría la culpa de la ruptura, pagaría la multa y quedaría libre. Cuanto más lo pospusiera, peores serían las repercusiones.

* * *

><p>En la suite, Leonor se sentía enferma y caminaba nerviosa por la sala de estar.<p>

Debería haberle confesado a Elijah quién era, haberle pedido que la perdonara por su colaboración en el engaño y haberse ido a casa.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Seguía paseando cuando lady Andrea llamó con gentileza a la puerta y la abrió.

–¿Alteza? Los estilistas están preparados. ¿Empezamos?

Leonor abrió la boca para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarla. Se había metido demasiado en aquello y ya solo le quedaba esperar que llegara Elena para poder escapar.

–Sí.

Casi tres horas después del enfrentamiento con Elijah, seguía sentada en una silla ante el tocador, viendo a Camille, la estilista personal de Elena, dar los últimos toques a su peinado.

–No vuelva a teñirse el pelo usted misma, ¿de acuerdo, princesa? Si quiere un tono más oscuro o ponerse mechas, dígamelo.

–De acuerdo –asintió, dispuesta a aceptar todo con tal de terminar con aquella sesión maratoniana.

Teresa, la maquilladora personal de Elena, se apartó para mirarla después de trabajar media hora en su rostro.

–Perfecta –murmuró, asintiendo con aprobación–. ¿Qué le parece, Alteza? ¿Hay algo que quiera cambiar?

Leonor se miró al espejo. Nunca había sido tan rubia y las líneas sutiles del lápiz de ojos y el rímel realzaban el azul de sus ojos. Los labios iban pintados de un discreto rosa brillante y su vestido de alta costura con escote en forma de «V» y mangas largas y rectas le hacía sentirse muy sofisticada.

–Nada –respondió, atónita por lo mucho que se parecía a la princesa Elena–. Estoy... estoy... –buscó las palabras exactas, pero no pudo encontrarlas.

–Espectacular –dijo una voz profunda desde el umbral.

Leonor apretó con fuerza los brazos de la silla y su mirada se encontró con la de Elijah a través del espejo. Él ya no estaba enfadado, solo sombrío, pero ella no estaba preparada para verlo. Ya se habían dicho demasiado ese día.

Elijah alzó una mano para despedir a las estilistas.

–Queremos intimidad, por favor.

Leonor tragó saliva.

Él tardó un momento en romper el silencio.

–Esta mañana no he manejado bien la situación.

Leonor no esperaba oírle decir eso.

–Supongo que tú nunca cancelas una reunión por un dolor de cabeza –musitó.

–No.

–Ni tampoco dejaste nunca que un dolor de cabeza te impidiera jugar un partido.

–Definitivamente, no.

–¿Jugabas con dolor?

–Mi trabajo era jugar, no sentarme en el banquillo.

–O sea que no hay excusas –musitó ella.

–No.

En aquello sí se parecía al padre de Leonor, que también era fuerte, física y mentalmente, y la había educado para que se esforzara siempre al máximo.

–Entonces entiendo que te enfadaras tanto conmigo –contestó ella–. Pero esta mañana no lo entendía; pensaba que eras un matón.

–¿Un matón?

–Un hombre poco razonable que quería amedrentarme.

Elijah pareció sobresaltarse y después sonrió brevemente.

–¿Hemos cometido un error, Elena? –preguntó.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

–¿Qué?

–Me pregunto si nos estamos empeñando en algo que no debería ser.

Leonor lo miró; estaba demasiado atónita para hablar.

–Nunca ha sido fácil entre nosotros –añadió él–. Yo sé por qué he seguido adelante, ¿pero por qué lo has hecho tú? Hay media docena de príncipes con los que podrías casarte en este momento. Podrías elegir a cualquiera de ellos.

–Pero te elegí a ti –lo interrumpió ella, porque Elena lo había elegido y, aunque quizá no lo amara, seguramente quería ser reina de Raguva.

–¿Por qué?

–Por lo mismo que me elegiste tú. Nuestras familias lo aprobaban, nuestros países forjarán una alianza más fuerte y la siguiente generación estará segura.

Elijah se pasó una mano por la barbilla.

–Me gustaría poder creerte.

Ella se enderezó en la silla.

–¿Por qué no me crees?

–Por tu comportamiento del año pasado. Los fines de semana secretos con tu novio argentino, las prolongadas negociaciones del contrato, tu negativa a pasar tiempo conmigo hasta ahora –él se encogió de hombros–. Con esas tres cosas juntas, sería un tonto si confiara en ti.

–Serías más tonto si me dejaras marchar –repuso ella.

Algo brilló en los ojos de él.

–¿Por qué?

–Tu país ha tenido los mismos problemas económicos que el resto de Europa, pero tú tienes planes para darle la vuelta a eso y esos planes me incluyen a mí – Leonor intentaba montar un argumento con los artículos que había leído en internet sobre el impacto que tendría la boda real en Raguva: aumento del turismo, mayores recursos financieros y publicidad–. La popularidad de Raguva ha subido mucho desde que anunciamos nuestro compromiso. La costa es la nueva Riviera y el público no se cansa de nosotros ni de la boda. La emisión por televisión de nuestro enlace dará millones a tu tesoro. ¿Estás dispuesto a tirar todo eso por un capricho?

–No es un capricho. Llevo mucho tiempo preocupado por tu idoneidad.

–¿Y entonces por qué has llegado hasta aquí? Solo faltan nueve días para la boda.

Él achicó los ojos y tardó en contestar.

–Me gusta la confianza en las mujeres, Elena, pero tú eres descarada. Llevas meses luciéndote con tu novio, ¿y ahora esperas que ignore mi criterio y me case contigo?

Leonor se ruborizó.

–No hay ningún novio.

–Elena, sé todo lo de Alejandro. Lleváis años juntos.

–Eso era antes de prometernos. Ya no estamos juntos.

Él la miró sombrío.

–¿Y cómo explicas tu foto con él en el partido de polo en Palm Beach?

–Era un evento benéfico y me fotografié con todo el mundo. ¿Por qué no me preguntas por las fotos que me hice con los equipos inglés o australiano?

–Porque no estás enrollada con ninguno de sus jugadores.

–No estoy enrollada con nadie. Esto aquí, prometida contigo.

–En cuerpo sí, pero en espíritu no.

–Eso no puedes saberlo –Leonor no quería ser responsable del final de la relación entre Elijah y Elena. Si querían romper, tendrían que hacerlo ellos en persona, no a través de ella–. Tú ves solo mis defectos –comentó.

–Quizá porque tus defectos superan tus virtudes.

Ella movió la cabeza.

–No me das ninguna posibilidad.

–¡Te he dado doce meses de ellas!

–Pero estoy aquí, he venido. Sigamos el maldito partido, Elijah.

–¿Qué significa eso?

–Que estamos todavía al principio del partido y tú quieres tomar la pelota y salir del campo. Faltan nueve días para la ceremonia, nueve días para descubrir lo que es real y lo que no. Suelta el balón y dame la oportunidad de jugar.

–¿Qué sugieres?

–Que usemos ese tiempo para aprender a conocernos, que nos esforcemos por ver si puede funcionar antes de tomar una decisión precipitada.

Él la miró escéptico.

–Suena razonable excepto por una cosa. No podemos cancelar la boda en el último momento, cuando la gente haya incurrido ya en gastos para llegar aquí.

Sería una pesadilla de relaciones públicas.

–Cinco días y tomamos una decisión.

–Cuatro –replicó él–. Y si dentro de cuatro días no estoy convencido, se acabó. No habrá más negociaciones, ¿entendido?

Leonor alzó la barbilla y le sostuvo la mirada con expresión decidida.

–Lo comprendo perfectamente, pero debes saber que soy dura. Juego duro. Y juego para ganar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Leonor en Polyvore.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 5

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 05.<strong>

En cuanto Elijah salió de la suite, Leonor agarró el teléfono para llamar a Elena.

Salió el buzón de voz.

–Tienes que llegar cuanto antes, Elena. Elijah amenaza con suspender la boca. Date prisa.

Acababa de colgar cuando entró lady Andrea.

–Alteza, Monsieur Boucheron, el pintor, está preparado.

Leonor deslizó el teléfono en un cajón de la cómoda y siguió a lady Andrea hasta el salón de la reina, donde el pintor había instalado su caballete.

Allí pasó dos horas sentada inmóvil en una silla sin brazos, con la suave luz de la tarde iluminando sus hombros y rostro.

No se movió ni protestó, pero su aparente calma era fingida. En su interior estaba muy nerviosa.

¿Y si Elena retrasaba deliberadamente su llegada para estar más tiempo con su novio? ¿Y si había hecho aquello para vivir un largo encuentro romántico con el tal Alejandro?

–¿Un descanso? –sugirió el pintor–. Creo que es hora de que se estire un poco.

Leonor asintió y corrió a su habitación. Esa vez consiguió hablar con Elena.

–No he entendido tu mensaje –le dijo la princesa–. No se oye bien.

–¿Estás con Alejandro?

–¿Qué?

–Ya sabes, tu novio argentino, el jugador de polo.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Por Elijah. No está contento. Tienes que venir hoy y aclarar esto antes de que sea tarde.

–Sabes que estoy intentando...

–No, Elena. No lo sé. Y creo que no lo intentas mucho porque esto se está desmoronando.

–¡Pues esto también se desmorona!

–Elijah quiere romper el compromiso. Cree que no sois compatibles.

–¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Nunca ha pasado tiempo conmigo!

–Precisamente. Si quieres salvar el matrimonio, tienes que llegar pronto, porque nos ha dado, bueno a ti, te ha dado a ti, cuatro días para probar que eres la idónea para casarte con él.

–No podré llegar antes de mañana como muy pronto, así que te toca convencerlo durante veinticuatro horas de que sí quiere casarse conmigo.

–¡Pero yo no soy tú!

–Pues sé tú misma. Arregla las cosas. Sé que puedes.

–¿Por qué voy a hacerlo? ¿Qué has hecho tú por mí?

–¿Qué quieres que haga?

Leonor alzó los ojos al cielo.

–Solo quiero que vengas y me saques de este lío. Esta es tu relación. Tu compromiso.

–¡Lo sé! –a Elena se le quebró la voz–. Lo sé. Pero estoy en un lío y todavía no veo mi camino con claridad.

–¿Quieres casarte con Elijah?

–¡Sí! – Elena hizo una pausa–. No, no quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo. Es lo que quieren nuestras familias. Si no me caso con él, a mi padre le costará cinco millones de euros. Si no cumplo con mis obligaciones, mi familia paga.

–O sea que no puedes romper el compromiso.

–No sin deshonrar a mi familia.

–¿Y si lo rompe Elijah?

–Si lo rompe sin motivo, pagará a mi familia dos millones y medio de euros. Pero si tiene un motivo, mi familia tiene que pagarle cinco millones.

–¿Por qué él tiene que pagar dos millones y medio y tú cinco?

–Él es un rey, yo solo soy una princesa. Y te necesito. Convéncelo de que se case conmigo y, cuando llegue, nos casaremos y lo haré feliz.

–¿No puedes hablar con tu familia de esto?

–No. Mis padres no lo entenderían ni me lo perdonarían. Son muy estrictos y anticuados. Y ya consideran que estoy... manchada.

–¿Manchada?

–Que no soy noble del todo.

–¿Pero por qué?

Hubo un silencio. Leonor tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que la princesa lloraba.

– Elena, todo irá bien –la consoló–. Las cosas siempre se arreglan.

–Esta vez no. Esta vez pierdo pase lo que pase.

Leonor arrugó el ceño. Odiaba ver sufrir a la gente.

–No te rindas y no pierdas la calma. Haré lo que pueda hasta que llegues.

–Gracias. Llegaré en cuanto pueda.

Leonor colgó el teléfono agotada. Aquello era un completo desastre.

Cuando una hora después llegó lady Andrea para llevarla a cenar, estaba tumbada en la cama investigando en internet a través de su móvil.

–Alteza, Su Majestad la espera en unos minutos.

Leonor alzó la vista de la pantalla donde intentaba saber todo lo que pudiera sobre Alejandro.

–Lo sé –dijo–. Termino este artículo y voy.

–Pero no está vestida para la cena. ¿Sabe lo que se va a poner?

–No, elija usted algo.

Lady Andrea la envió a cenar con un vestido azul marino recogido en el cuello pero que dejaba los hombros y brazos al descubierto. Unos pendientes de zafiro adornaban sus orejas y una pulsera a juego le rodeaba la muñeca.

Con el pelo recogido en la nuca y tacones altos, se sentía más glamurosa que nunca en su vida.

Esa noche cenaban en los aposentos del rey. El mayordomo, que se presentó como señor Krek, la introdujo en la sala de estar y se retiró a preparar las bebidas.

Al instante siguiente entró Elijah, ataviado con traje, camisa blanca y corbata.

–Me gusta el vestido –le dijo.

A ella le dio un brinco el corazón.

–¿Pero no la dama?

Él la miró a los ojos.

–Eso todavía no lo he decidido.

Leonor enarcó las cejas y apretó los labios.

–Pues cuando lo decidas, avísame.

El cuerpo de Elijah se puso duro al instante. Le fascinaba aquella mujer, su ingenio y su inteligencia. Era hermosa, desafiante y compleja.

Había decidido darle otra oportunidad, pero no había sido un gesto altruista, claro que no.

Tal vez no le gustara Elena, pero la deseaba. Y la intensidad de ese deseo le sorprendía.

Quería ver su largo pelo rubio revuelto alrededor de su cara y formando una nube dorada en la almohada.

Quería alterar su control y ver si debajo de ese pelo y esa cara había una mujer de verdad, una mujer cálida.

–Los dos estamos muy ocupados –dijo–, pero veré si podemos cambiar las agendas y pasar el máximo tiempo posible juntos.

–Cuatro días –le recordó ella–. Me has prometido cuatro días a partir de mañana.

–Creo que han sido cuatro contando hoy.

–Mañana –insistió ella con firmeza–. Hoy había pasado ya la mitad cuando hemos hecho el acuerdo.

–¿Pero no crees que te aburrirás mucho si tienes que verme cuatro días mañana, tarde y noche?

Ella se sonrojó.

–Solo ti tú eres aburrido –sonrió–. ¿Piensas ser aburrido? –miró a su alrededor con expresión serena–. Tengo hambre. ¿Sabes cuándo se servirá la cena?

Leonor se sintió encantada cuando el señor Krek les anunció la cena, que sirvió en una mesa redonda íntima delante de la alta chimenea de mármol de la sala de estar.

–Sabía que tu inglés era excelente –comentó Elijah en mitad de la cena–, pero no me había dado cuenta de que hablabas con acento norteamericano. ¿Estudiaste en Estados Unidos o tuviste un tutor de allí?

Ella había leído que Elijah Mikaelson hablaba más idiomas que ningún otro rey. Español, italiano, francés, inglés, sueco, turco, griego y por supuesto, su lengua materna, raguviano. Era una mezcla rara de estudioso y deportista.

–Tutor norteamericano –respondió ella–. ¿Tú también?

–No, yo me eduqué en Inglaterra. Me enviaron a un internado a los diez años y después a la universidad.

–¿Por qué Inglaterra?

–Tradición. Asistí al mismo colegio que mi hermano, mi padre, mi abuelo y mi bisabuelo.

–¿Y tu hijo hará lo mismo?

Elijah adoptó un tono burlón.

–¿Quieres decir nuestro hijo?

Leonor alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

–Sí, nuestro –se ruborizó.

–El primero y el segundo –añadió él–. El heredero y otro más. Fue eso lo que acordaste darme, ¿recuerdas?

Leonor lo miró.

–¿Por qué insististe tanto en que fueran solo dos, Elena? Aún no me lo has explicado –él sonrió–. Por fin tenemos tiempo de hablar todo lo que no has querido hablar este último año. Si queremos salvar nuestra relación, ese es un buen lugar para empezar.

–No lo sé.

Elijah le tomó la mano y se la besó.

–¿Es porque temes perder la figura?

Leonor retiró la mano; los dedos le cosquilleaban por el contacto.

–¡No!

–¿Tu libertad?

–Eso es una tontería.

–Es difícil corretear por ahí estando embarazada.

–Yo no correteo y, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, estoy deseando tener una familia.

–Pero no una familia numerosa.

–No.

–¿Por qué?

–Preferencia personal. ¿Por qué quieres tú una grande?

–Porque me gustó tener hermanos. Su compañía y su amistad significaron mucho para mí –él bajó la vista–. ¿Crees que tu miedo al embarazo se puede deber a la muerte de tu madre en el parto?

Leonor se quedó inmóvil.

¿La madre de Elena había muerto en el parto? ¿Pero cómo era posible? La madre de Elena, la reina Miranda, vivía y acababa de pasar una semana de vacaciones en España.

–Mi madre vive –comentó; el tema la tocaba muy de cerca, pues su madre había muerto también de parto.

–Perdona, debería haber dicho tu madre biológica. Fuiste adoptada por tus padres cuando solo tenías seis días.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –murmuró ella.

–Me lo dijo tu padre hace unos meses, cuando negociábamos el contrato. Quería que entendiera que tu renuencia a tener hijos no era por egoísmo, sino probablemente por miedo.

–Y si mi padre te dio una razón, ¿por qué me haces pasar por esto? –preguntó ella enfadada.

–Quería que me lo dijeras tú.

–¿Por qué?

Ahora él también estaba enfadado.

–Porque me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad por una vez. Me gustaría conocer a la verdadera Elena. No sé quién es esa persona ni lo que quiere ni lo que siente.

–¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? –replicó ella–. Creo que es un crimen que todavía mueran mujeres en el parto. ¿Cómo podemos permitir que aún mueran mujeres creando vida?

–Porque somos mortales. Nuestra vida se acaba antes o después.

John, el padre de Leonor, le había dicho muchas veces lo mismo.

–Es trágico –musitó ella–. Los niños necesitan a sus madres.

–Y ellas a sus hijos –él parecía incómodo–. A mi madre le partió el corazón no poder salvar a mi hermano mayor. Dijo más de una vez que le hubiera gustado poder cambiarse por Finn.

–¿Eso no te dolía?

–Finn era el primogénito. Siempre había estado muy unida a él.

–¿Y vosotros dos no estabais unidos?

–No tanto como me habría gustado. Pero yo era el del medio y mi hermano pequeño la necesitaba más.

–¿Dónde está tu hermano pequeño?

–Aquí, en palacio.

–¿Por qué no lo he visto?

Él vaciló un momento.

–Henrik tiene necesidades especiales y requiere cuidados continuos. Crea vínculos fácilmente y no comprende la pérdida.

Leonor frunció el ceño, confusa.

–¿Tienes miedo de que yo le haga daño?

–Deliberadamente, no. Pero, para protegerlo, he decidido dejar las presentaciones hasta que sepa que te vas a quedar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Leonor en Polyvore<strong>_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 06<strong>

Esa misma noche, metida en la cama, Leonor sacó el móvil y buscó en internet _Familia Real Mikaelson._

Había docenas de artículos en la red, pero pocas referencias a Henrik, el príncipe más joven. Era tres años mayor que ella y Leonor pudo encontrar muy poco sobre él. El príncipe Henrik no existía para el mundo.

Entendía que Elijah quisiera protegerlo del mundo, pero ¿evitar que su futura esposa conociera al único superviviente de su familia? Eso le hacía pensar que no tenía intención de casarse con Elena.

Apagó el teléfono y también la lámpara de la mesilla, pero no pudo dormir.

Elijah no era un hombre fácil. Era fuerte, orgulloso y competitivo. Y cuanto más lo conocía, más segura estaba de que aplastaría a Elena. No intencionadamente, claro, sino porque no era consciente de su propia fuerza.

Y no se ganaría el corazón de Elena con regañinas. Necesitaba cortejarla y conquistarla. Mostrarle su lado más suave.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó temprano y llamó a Bonnie para que la ayudara a vestirse.

–¿Puedes enviar recado a Su Majestad de que quiero verlo? –preguntó al salir de la ducha.

Eligió un vestido de color albaricoque con una rebeca del mismo tono. Se puso una pulsera de oro y se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Se maquilló muy poco y salió a desayunar.

El comedor familiar era una estancia acogedora en el segundo piso. Ventanales altos decoraban las paredes y la luz del sol se reflejaba en el cristal y lanzaba rayos brillantes sobre la mesa de caoba y el jarrón de cristal con tulipanes rosas y amarillos que había en el centro.

Elijah estaba sentado a un extremo de la mesa con un montón de periódicos y una taza de café al lado del codo.

Alzó la cabeza cuando entró ella.

–Esto es una sorpresa –dijo.

–Agradable, espero –ella se instaló en la silla que en ese momento le apartaba un lacayo uniformado.

El lacayo le sirvió café y zumo de naranja antes de tenderle una carta. Leonor enarcó las cejas. ¿Una comida familiar a la carta?

–El chef hará lo que te apetezca –comentó Elijah desde detrás del periódico.

–¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?

–Eres un libro abierto –Elijah dobló el periódico y lo dejó en la mesa.

–¿Y qué estoy pensando ahora? –preguntó ella, removiendo el café.

Elijah la observó un momento con expresión inescrutable.

–Te molesta que no te presente a mi hermano y quieres convencerme de lo contrario.

–En absoluto –ella tomó un sorbo de café–. Tienes razón en protegerlo. No me gustaría tomarle aprecio y que luego me diera cuenta de que no me convienes como marido.

Él enarcó las cejas.

–¿Ahora soy yo el que no resulta idóneo?

Leonor le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

–He pensado en lo que dijiste anoche de nuestra falta de compatibilidad y puede que tengas razón.

–¿En serio?

–No nos conocemos, y el único modo de saber si te convengo es ser yo misma. Así que a partir de ahora seré yo misma y confiaré en que te guste la verdadera yo. Pero si no es así, prefiero irme a casa a casarme con alguien que no disfruta de mi compañía.

Elijah apretó los labios.

–¿Tú me rechazarías a mí?

Ella asintió.

–Ya que estamos siendo sinceros, confieso que yo tampoco quiero casarme con alguien que no me guste.

Él apretó más los labios.

–Estoy deseando que pasemos tiempo juntos estos días –continuó ella–. Imagino que habrás planeado actividades divertidas –alzó un dedo–, aparte de firmar documentos, posar para un retrato y elegir porcelana.

–Todo eso es necesario si nos vamos a casar.

–Pero como eso no lo sabemos, quizá sea un poco presuntuoso elegir vajilla, además de una colosal pérdida de tiempo. Quizá deberíamos empezar por salir.

–¿Una cita?

–Sí. Almuerzos, cenas. Actividades que nos permitan estar solos y relajados.

–¿Esto es una broma?

–No, yo jamás bromearía con nuestro futuro.

Elijah la miró sombrío.

–Hace un año apenas me mirabas y estabas muy callada. ¿De dónde ha salido tanta personalidad?

Leonor se encogió de hombros.

–Estaba ahí, aplastada por la desaprobación de mis padres. Pero ellos no se van a casar contigo y yo sí.

Elijah frunció el ceño.

–Tu actitud me parece un poco frívola, pero aprecio tu sinceridad.

Leonor reprimió una punzada de culpabilidad. Ella no era sincera precisamente.

–Elijah, creo que hay muchas cosas que te gustarían de mí si tuvieras la oportunidad de conocerme. Me encanta la aventura, tengo un gran sentido del humor, me gusta viajar y conocer otras culturas. Pero si te limitas a echarme en cara mi pasado nunca sabrás ninguna de esas cosas.

–Me cuesta olvidar que hasta la semana pasada estabas con Alejandro.

–¿Es el orgullo el que habla?

–No. Es que soy realista y sé que la gente no cambia así como así.

–Pero también verás que estoy aquí. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo, con Elijah el hombre, no el rey. Pero tú también tienes que querer estar conmigo, porque yo quiero un hombre al que le guste y que disfrute conmigo. Que quizá un día pueda quererme.

Elijah se levantó.

–Quizá debamos empezar de cero –musitó.

–¿Tú puedes?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sabré hasta que lo intente. Pero hagamos lo que has sugerido. Intentar actuar como una pareja normal que aprende a conocerse.

–Bien –sonrió ella.

–Esta mañana tengo reuniones, pero cuando termine estaré libre el resto del día –él hizo una pausa–. Quedaremos a las once. Ponte algo cómodo y tráete un bañador y un jersey, por si acaso.

Leonor sintió curiosidad por saber adónde iban a ir, pero no lo preguntó.

–Estaré lista –dijo.

Leonor se puso un pantalón de lino blanco, una camisa de rayas blancas y azules y una chaqueta azul marino. Era muy náutico, pero también lo más informal que pudo encontrar en el elegante vestuario de Elena.

Guardó uno de los biquinis que encontró. Pensaba que era imposible que pudiera cubrir sus exuberantes curvas, pero le habían dicho que llevara algo para bañarse y ella lo hacía.

Cuando bajó a las once menos cinco, Elijah la esperaba ya. Y delante del palacio había un helicóptero.

El piloto les dio auriculares para reducir el ruido. Llevaban micrófono incorporado, pero Elijah guardó silencio mientras sobrevolaban la ciudad.

–Vamos a mi isla –dijo, a los diez minutos de vuelo–. Hace años que no voy, pero he pensado que nos vendría bien alejarnos del palacio.

Volaron veinte minutos sobre el agua de color zafiro. Las islas tenían poca vegetación, solo unos cuantos árboles encima de los acantilados. En una de ellas había ruinas y en otra una sencilla casa de piedra. Aterrizaron en esa casa.

El piloto posó el helicóptero en un claro delante de la casa y Elijah abrió la puerta, salió y ayudó a bajar a Hannah. El piloto tendió una bolsa de viaje de cuero a Elijah y volvió a despegar.

Leonor lo miró alejarse.

–Volverá a buscarnos, ¿verdad?

Elijah sonrió.

–Vendrá antes de que oscurezca. Y, aunque no fuera así, mi gente de seguridad lleva toda la mañana revisando la isla y pueden llegar aquí en cuestión de minutos.

Leonor miró a su alrededor.

–¿Por qué llevabas años sin venir?

–No he tenido tiempo ni ganas.

El sol estaba directamente encima de ellos y hacía calor. Leonor se quitó la chaqueta.

–Vamos a bajar a la playa a almorzar –dijo Elijah.

–¿Eso es un picnic? –preguntó ella, señalando la bolsa de cuero.

–No. Bañador, toallas y crema solar.

–¿Dónde está el almuerzo?

–¿Tienes hambre?

–Sed.

–Ven. Vamos a la playa. Ya está todo allí.

Leonor lo siguió con cuidado por una escalera de piedra que bajaba el acantilado. Sus elegantes sandalias eran muy poco prácticas allí y sus pantalones blancos se mancharon en el dobladillo, pero el agua azul resultaba muy invitadora.

Estaba deseando mojarse los pies. Le encantaba nadar y desperezarse al sol. Cuando terminaron de bajar, Elijah se quitó los zapatos y se arremangó los pantalones. La guio hasta otra playa privada, donde había una manta de colores extendida en la arena con una cesta grande en un extremo y una nevera portátil en el otro.

Elijah se arrodilló al lado de la nevera y la abrió.

–Cerveza, vino, agua y zumo. ¿Qué quieres beber?

–Cerveza, por favor –Leonor se arrodilló también en la manta.

–¿Cerveza?

–Me gusta tomar una cerveza fría un día caliente de verano. ¿A ti no?

–Sí, pero no hay muchas mujeres que lo hagan –él sacó dos botellas frías y un vaso.

–Sin vaso –ella abrió una de las botellas para él–. ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí todo esto?

–Lo han traído los de seguridad.

–¿Es una isla de la familia?

–No, la compré cuando jugaba al fútbol y quería un lugar apartado de la gente y los periodistas.

–¿Traías aquí a tus novias?

–Solo a una, y una vez. La encontró demasiado solitaria para su gusto.

–¿Y qué haces cuando vienes aquí?

–Dormir. Leer. Descansar.

Ella tomó un trago de cerveza.

–¿Qué lees?

–De todo. Novelas. Biografía. Historia. Lo que cae en mis manos.

Leonor se mordió el labio inferior. Elijah le gustaba más y más a cada momento que pasaba. Pensó que necesitaba enfriarse.

–¿Te apetece nadar? –preguntó.

–Buena idea. Hace calor –él señaló el acantilado–. Ahí hay una especie de caverna donde te puedes cambiar. O si no te gustan las cuevas, puedes cambiarte aquí. Prometo no mirar.

–La cueva está bien –contestó ella.

Se acercó a la cueva, donde se puso el biquini. Los pequeños triángulos de la parte de arriba apenas cubrían nada. Metió el estómago como si así pudiera hacerse más pequeña.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de valor para volver a la manta.

No ayudó que Elijah la observara desde la orilla del agua. Se había cambiado también y llevaba un bañador negro y rojo de estilo surfista. Leonor lo miró.

Alto, delgado, musculoso... no recordaba la última vez que un hombre le había parecido tan sexy.

Dejó su ropa en la manta y caminó hacia él.

–Me gusta tu bañador. ¿Haces surf?

–Sí. O mejor dicho, lo hacía. Mi hermano Finn era muy bueno, pero yo hace años que no practico.

Leonor entró en el agua y dio un respingo al notar el frío.

–¿Adónde ibas? –le preguntó a Elijah.

–A donde hubiera olas buenas. Brasil, Indonesia, Costa Rica –se pasó una mano por el pelo–. Lo echo de menos. Pero también el fútbol. Me resulta duro pasar tanto tiempo en un escritorio.

–¿Y cómo lo soportas?

–Corro y entreno en el gimnasio.

Había cierto dolor en su voz y Leonor sintió una opresión en el pecho. ¡Todo en él era tan real... tan físico! Allí en la isla era un hombre, no un rey, y ese hombre le resultaba increíblemente atractivo.

Su instinto de supervivencia le decía que tuviera cuidado, que permitirse sentir algo por él sería un peligro. Pero era difícil resistirse a Elijah, con aquella combinación de músculo, piel bronceada, inteligencia despierta y ambición.

–Necesitas unas vacaciones como Dios manda –le dijo con voz ronca–. Tener la oportunidad de desconectar.

–Estaría bien.

–¿Por qué no te las tomas?

–Nuestra luna de miel se supone que será eso.

Leonor inhaló con fuerza; tenía la sensación de que acabara de recibir una patada en las costillas.

Había olvidado una vez más que ella era Elena. Que él se casaría pronto con Elena y se iría de luna de miel con ella.

–Recuérdame cómo vamos a pasar la luna de miel –pidió, odiando el hecho de que se sentía celosa.

–Estaremos diez días en mi yate en Grecia y después unos días en París para que puedas comprar.

Leonor se mordió el labio inferior. Elijah no le parecía el tipo de hombre que disfrutara con un crucero por las islas griegas. Parecía demasiado activo para pasar diez días tomando el sol en un yate. Un poco de descanso no estaba mal, pero él querría también aventura.

–Eso no suena divertido para ti.

–Es lo que querías tú.

Leonor movió la cabeza, enfadada. Elena y Elijah no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Elena no quería casarse con él, lo hacía por obligación. ¿Cómo podía ser un matrimonio feliz? Pero ella no podía decir nada. Solo estaba allí como sustituta hasta que llegara Elena.

Y eso también la ponía furiosa.

Se metió bajo una ola, exhaló hasta que necesitó tomar aire y entonces volvió a la superficie. Todavía enfadada, nadó unos cuantos metros antes de tumbarse de espaldas a flotar. El sol brillaba con fuerza encima de su cabeza. Sentía el agua fría en la piel y saboreaba la sal en los labios.

Elijah no era para ella.

Jamás sería para ella.

Eso no podía olvidarlo. No podía dejar que sus sentimientos nublaran su acuerdo con Elena; aunque ese acuerdo le produjera dolor de corazón.

Se giró y nadó de vuelta hasta donde Elijah la esperaba en la arena.

–Eres buena nadadora –comentó él cuando ella salió del agua.

Su mirada se detuvo en los pequeños triángulos que apenas le cubrían los pechos. Ella notaba en su expresión que le gustaba lo que veía y sus pezones se endurecieron contra la tela del biquini. Se apartó el pelo de la cara con nerviosismo.

–Me encanta el océano –dijo, con una debilidad extraña en las piernas. Ningún hombre la había mirado así. Ninguno la había hecho sentirse especial o hermosa.

Como si fuera algo que había que tocar, saborear...

–Me encanta estar en el agua.

–Me gusta mirarte.

–Me gustaría verte surfear un día –contestó ella.

Se sentó a su lado. Estaba tan cerca que podía extender el brazo y tocarle los bíceps.

Apretó el puño para evitar la tentación.

–Tendremos que planear un viaje para hacer surf –dijo él. Tendió la mano y le acarició el pelo mojado–. ¿Adónde iremos? ¿A Bali, a Perth, a Durban...?

Leonor se estremeció de placer cuando los dedos de Elijah la acariciaron. Le gustaba cómo le tocaba el pelo, el leve tirón en la cabeza, la forma de mirarla... Hacía que se sintiera hermosa. Deseable.

Hambrienta.

–A cualquier parte –susurró.

–¿Y qué harías tú mientras yo surfeo? –la empujó de espaldas contra la arena y se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

Estaba excitado y Leonor dio un respingo al notarlo. Lo miró a los ojos entreabriendo los labios. Lo deseaba y se moría porque la tocara.

–No podría dejarte en el hotel aburrida –añadió él y le acarició un pecho.

–No estaría aburrida –susurró ella. Apretó los muslos por la sensación caliente que le recorría el cuerpo.

–¿Qué harías? –preguntó él.

Leonor no podía pensar con claridad.

–Leer.

–No sé si eso funcionaría –le echó atrás la cabeza para verle la cara.

–¿Por qué no?

El deseo ardía en los ojos de Elijah y formaba líneas en su boca.

–No sé si podría dejarte sola mucho rato. No creo que quisiera hacer surf si te tuviera en mi cama.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

Él apoyó su peso en los codos y bajó la cabeza para besarla en los labios con ternura.

–Te deseo –dijo–. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? –la besó en la comisura de la boca–. Sabes que no puedo evitar tocarte, aunque debería hacerlo hasta que los dos sepamos lo que queremos.

Leonor se estremeció. Ella sabía lo que quería. Lo quería a él. Quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca.

Elijah la besó en la base de la garganta y luego la volvió y la colocó encima de él.

–Creo que yo sé lo que quiero –murmuró ella cuando el pulgar de Elijah encontró y rozó su pezón erecto–. Pero quizá tú no te refieres a eso.

–¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

–A ti.

–¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? –preguntó él. Le rozó los labios con los suyos.

Leonor lo besó a su vez.

–Para siempre –susurró contra su boca, sin importarle si la oía o no.

¿Cuándo volvería a encontrar a alguien como Elijah Mikaelson? ¿Cuándo volvería a sentirse tan viva y tan hermosa? Él la miró a los ojos.

–Ten cuidado con lo que dices –murmuró, y la estrechó más contra sí, sujetándola por las caderas.

Leonor soltó un respingo cuando él frotó la punta de su pene contra ella. Sentía el grosor y la longitud de su erección a través del bañador. Sentía los músculos fuertes de sus muslos y espalda.

–Te deseo –dijo con voz quebrada–. Aunque esté mal.

Él la besó en los labios.

–No puedo hacerte el amor ahora –le dijo al oído con voz ronca–. Pero si sigues sintiendo lo mismo esta noche, no podrás apartarme de tu cama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendos de Leonor en Polyvore<strong>_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 07<strong>

–¿Por qué no puedes hacerme el amor ahora? –preguntó Leonor, confusa.

Las manos de Elijah descansaban en su trasero y su contacto le enviaba oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo.

–No quiero aprovecharme de ti.

–¿Crees que me arrepentiré?

–Es posible. Y odiaría que ocurriera eso.

Leonor se incorporó decepcionada. Pero sabía que él tenía razón.

Probablemente se arrepentiría. Evidentemente, él tenía más control que ella. Elijah se incorporó a su vez y le besó la cabeza.

–No te muestres tan dolida. Quiero protegerte, pero no es fácil hacer lo que debo.

Leonor asintió y retrocedió un paso.

–Comprendo –respondió, al borde de las lágrimas. Lo deseaba todavía más.

Elijah se sacudió la arena con expresión sombría.

–¿Vamos a ver lo que nos ha preparado el chef?

–Sí –ella tomó su toalla y se la envolvió en la cintura.

Se sentaron en mitad de la manta y Elijah abrió la cesta y sacó la comida en silencio. Pasó un plato a Hannah.

–Sírvete.

Ella miró la comida... pollo asado, baguettes, quesos, ensalada de patatas, remolacha y fruta. No tenía apetito.

–¿Tú te habrías arrepentido de hacer el amor? –le preguntó a Elijah con brusquedad.

Él suspiró.

–Tienes un cuerpo increíble y no me costaría nada explorarlo, pero teniendo en cuenta que todavía tenemos que tomar decisiones, no creo que podamos meternos ahora en la cama.

–Todavía tienes que aclararte conmigo.

Elijah asintió.

Leonor juntó las manos.

–Descontando el pasado, ¿qué es lo que más te preocupa de mí?

Él fijó la vista en la distancia.

–¡Eres tan distinta! No eres la mujer con la que pensaba que me iba a casar. Y no comprendo lo que ha cambiado.

A Leonor le dio un vuelco el corazón.

–¿No te gusto?

–Sí, me gustas. Me gusta mucho la mujer que hay ahora en la playa. Eres lista, juguetona, segura de ti misma y sexy. Pero esa no es la mujer a la que le pedí matrimonio hace un año, y eso me preocupa. La gente no cambia tanto.

–¿Te sentirías mejor si fuera como antes?

–Seguramente. Al menos estaría en terreno familiar.

Leonor consiguió sonreír a pesar de que sentía ganas de llorar.

–Entonces me esforzaré por volver a ser la de antes. Con suerte no tardaré mucho.

* * *

><p>Volvieron al palacio a media tarde, después de bañarse varias veces y de tomar el sol, pero había tensión entre ellos y Leonor se alegró cuando llegó el helicóptero.<p>

Paseó por su sala de estar con desesperación. Quería decirle a Elijah quién era y que supiera la verdad sobre ella, pero sabía que cuando lo hiciera lo perdería para siempre.

Un sonido suave y apagado llegó a sus oídos y se detuvo a escuchar.

Allí estaba otra vez. Un llanto bajo, mitad quejido, mitad gemido, y parecía llegar del dormitorio adyacente.

Aguzó los oídos y oyó la palabra «_mari_», mamá en raguviano.

Alguien llamaba a su madre.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y oyó más claramente el llanto.

Empujó la puerta del todo y la luz de la sala iluminó la habitación. Y aunque los rincones más alejados quedaban en sombra, en uno de los más próximos vio una figura sentada en el suelo, encorvada.

La figura se balanceaba en el rincón.

–¿Mamá? –preguntó. Alzó la cabeza despacio.

Era una voz de niño que salía de un cuerpo de adulto, y Leonor adivinó enseguida de quién se trataba.

El príncipe Constantino.

–¿Rik? –susurró, para no sobresaltarlo.

Él se frotó la cara con el brazo y la miró esperanzado.

–¿Mamá casa?

Los ojos de Leonor se llenaron de lágrimas. Se acuclilló en el umbral.

–No, mi amor, tu mamá no está en casa. ¿Quieres que llame a Elijah? Seguro que querrá verte.

– Elijah –dijo Rik–. Mi hermano.

–Así es. Vamos a buscar a Elijah, ¿de acuerdo?

Leonor llamó a un lacayo, que a su vez llamó a la señora Sivka porque no pudo localizar a Su Majestad.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la suite, estaba sentada en el sofá con Rik mirando fotos de una revista. Hannah abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer regordeta y setentona.

–Perdone que la interrumpa, Alteza, pero creo que mi niño perdido está aquí.

–Sí, he encontrado al príncipe Henrik en mi dormitorio –Leonor abrió más la puerta e invitó a entrar a la mujer–. Aunque no sé por qué estaba ahí.

–Estos son los aposentos de la reina, Alteza.

Leonor comprendió entonces que el príncipe iba allí a buscar a su madre.

–Todavía la echa de menos.

La mujer sonrió con tristeza.

–No comprende por qué no ha vuelto aún –dijo. Miró a Leonor–. Seguro que os lo dicen a menudo, Alteza, pero es usted la viva imagen de su madre.

Leonor se quedó sin aliento.

–¿Cómo lo sabe?

–La conocí –la mujer frunció el ceño–. Pero creo que no me he presentado. Soy la señora Sivka, la niñera de Su Majestad.

–¿Su Majestad? ¿De Elijah Mikaelson?

–El mismo. Cuidé de los príncipes de pequeños y he vuelto a ocuparme del príncipe Henrik ahora que no están sus padres.

Leonor señaló el sofá.

–Por favor, siéntese. Me gustaría que me hablara de la Familia Real y de Su Majestad de niño. ¿Cómo era? ¿Era travieso?

La señora Sivka sonrió.

–Sí, pero todos los niños lo son y el príncipe Finn y el príncipe Elijah no eran una excepción. Eran inteligentes, llenos de energía y deseosos de aventuras. El príncipe Finn no era tan astuto como el príncipe Elijah y a menudo lo pillaban antes. Su Majestad era pequeño, rápido y mucho más artero.

–¿Pequeño, rápido y artero, señora Sivka? –preguntó Elijah desde el umbral–.Eso no suena muy halagador.

La mujer sonrió.

–Usted era un granuja, Majestad; pero encantador.

Elijah alzó los ojos al cielo y se acuclilló delante de su hermano.

– Rik –le puso las manos en las rodillas–. No te puedes escapar de la señora Daum. Se ha llevado un buen susto.

Rik se llevó una mano a la boca.

–Jugando, Elijah. Rik jugando.

–Sé que te gusta jugar, pero no puedes dejarla así. Está llorando.

– Rik quiere a la señora Daum.

–Ya lo sé. Pero no puedes irte solo. Cuando quieres dar un paseo, tienes que ir con la señora Daum o la señora Sivka o venir a buscarme a mí.

Los ojos oscuros de Rik se llenaron de lágrimas.

– Rik ver a mamá. Echa de menos a mamá.

Elijah tragó saliva con fuerza. Su voz se hizo más profunda.

–Ya lo sé. Yo también la echo de menos.

Rik se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

–Ahora cama. Cuento.

Elijah asintió y le dio una palmadita en la rodilla.

–De acuerdo. Vamos a la cama y te leeremos un cuento.

La señora Sivka tomó la mano de Rik y Elijah y Leonor los siguieron. Rik hablaba para sí y se balanceaba adelante y atrás al andar.

–Tarda un rato en calmarse –comentó Elijah.

–¿Va a menudo a la suite de la reina?

–Antes sí, pero ahora hacía casi un año que no. Por eso nadie ha empezado a buscarlo por ahí.

Cuando llegaron a la suite de Rik, Elijah se ofreció a ponerle el pijama, pero la señora Sivka se negó.

–Cuando lleguen los invitados para la boda, no tendrán tiempo de estar a solas, así que deben aprovechar ahora.

Leonor abrazó a Rik.

–Buenas noches –dijo en raguviano. Le besó la mejilla–. Que duermas bien.

Rik le apretó la mano.

–Buenas noches, Lena.

Lena. Un diminutivo de Elena. Leonor tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Elijah y ella volvieron al otro lado del palacio.

–¿Por qué están los aposentos de la reina tan lejos de los del rey? –le preguntó a Elijah –. Los tuyos están cerca de los de Tinny.

–No todos los reyes querían tener a sus reinas en la puerta de al lado – Elijah se adelantó a abrirle la puerta de su suite.

–¿Porque los reyes tenían amantes?

–Posiblemente. Pero hay otra explicación.

–¿Cuál es?

–No a todos los reyes les gustaban sus reinas.

–Parece un tema común por aquí.

Elijah se apartó de la puerta para dejarla pasar.

–No es por ser contradictorio, pero me estás empezando a gustar.

A ella le dio un brinco el corazón.

–¡Qué terrible para ti!

–Lo sé –respondió él secamente–. Complica las cosas.

–¿En qué sentido?

Elijah la miró a los ojos.

–Si me gustas, no querré que te vayas.

Leonor se sonrojó. Le cosquilleó la piel.

–Pero todavía no te gusto del todo.

Él la miró con intensidad.

–Yo no estaría tan seguro.

A ella se le aceleró el pulso.

–¡Cielos! –murmuró–. ¡Qué desastre! –alzó la vista–. ¿Quieres pasar?

–Es tarde.

–No mucho. Son solo las diez. Podemos pedir café o un vasito de oporto.

Él la miró a los ojos.

–Si entro, no será a tomar café.

Leonor se ruborizó.

–Podríamos hablar.

–Sabes que no lo haríamos –le miró la boca–. Si te tengo detrás de puertas cerradas, haré lo que he querido hacer desde que llegaste.

Ella luchó por respirar.

–¿Y qué es eso? Siento curiosidad.

–Ya sabes lo que le hizo la curiosidad al gato.

–Sí, ¿pero la sensación fue buena?

A él le brillaron los ojos.

–Buenísima –tendió la mano y la atrajo hacia sí.

Leonor echó atrás la cabeza.

–¿Fue el placer lo que mató al gato?

–Eres imposible –declaró Elijah –. E irresistible. Si no tienes cuidado, te desnudaré aquí en el pasillo y besaré cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

Leonor se estremeció contra él. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba.

–Eso podría ser demasiado espectáculo para tus empleados de seguridad.

Elijah apretó los dientes; la tensión resultaba evidente en su rostro.

–No haré esto aquí. Me parecería mal en los aposentos de mi madre.

–Pues déjame ir a los tuyos.

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–Sí. Yo quiero esto... Te deseo.

–Espera una hora. Enfríate y piénsalo bien. Porque una vez que hagamos el amor, no habrá vuelta atrás.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 08<strong>

Leonor entró en los aposentos del rey con una chaqueta negra encima del camisón y zapatillas de terciopelo negro en los pies.

Vio inmediatamente a Elijah, que estaba descalzo en el extremo más alejado de la elaborada habitación y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se había quitado la chaqueta negra, desabrochado el cuello de la camisa y arremangado las mangas.

–Chica valiente –dijo desde su lugar al lado de una de las dos chimeneas de mármol que había en la habitación.

Era una habitación magnífica, con el techo cubierto de madera y tapices flamencos colgados en las paredes.

Pero lo más admirable de todo era la enorme cama con dosel que dominaba la estancia.

Cortinas azules y doradas cubrían las numerosas ventanas, y el dosel que colgaba en el armazón de la cama era de terciopelo azul con hilos de oro.

–Has venido –dijo él con los brazos en jarras.

Leonor se lamió los labios.

–Sí.

–¿Y lo has pensado bien?

Leonor se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

–Sí.

Él sonrió y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

–Y entonces, ¿por qué estás tan lejos?

Pero ella no podía moverse. Estaba clavada en el sitio, embrujada por los dedos de Elijah, que seguían abriendo botones.

¿De verdad se estaba desnudando delante de ella? Elijah se quitó la camisa y la arrojó sobre el respaldo de una silla cercana.

–¿Has cambiado de idea?

Leonor negó con la cabeza.

–Pues ven.

Él tenía un cuerpo increíble, un cuerpo de atleta de hombros anchos, pecho fuerte y abdominales duros que bajaban hacia unas caderas estrellas y musculosas; un cuerpo que seguramente le había llevado años desarrollar.

–Ven –repitió–. Estoy hambriento de ti.

Leonor se estremeció. Caminó hacia él.

Elijah se acercó. Le quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo. Su mirada se posó en el escote del camisón, cuya tela se pegaba a los pechos redondos.

–Eres sin ninguna duda la mujer más hermosa que he visto –dijo.

Su voz era profunda, ronca por el deseo, y Hannah sintió que todos sus sentidos cobraban vida.

–La belleza no lo es todo –murmuró.

En la barbilla de Elijah se movió un músculo.

–Tienes razón –le pasó los nudillos por la mejilla suave–. ¿Y qué es lo que importa, Elena?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

–Tú. Yo. Nosotros.

Elijah posó la mirada en su boca, y Leonor se estremeció.

–Hazme olvidarlo todo –susurró–. Hazme olvidar todo lo que no seas tú.

Elijah le bajó los tirantes del camisón por los brazos hasta que la prenda cayó al suelo. Se apartó y la miró un instante antes de tomarla en sus brazos.

La besó y ella le devolvió el beso y le echó los brazos al cuello, pero incluso entonces tenía la sensación de que no podía acercarse bastante. Quería más, lo quería entero, y le gustó que le aplastara los senos con el torso y la hebilla fría del cinturón le rozara el vientre desnudo.

–Te deseo –dijo él con voz ronca.

Después, se apartó para quitarse los zapatos y desnudarse. Leonor se deleitó con la visión de su pene libre, grande, duro y muy erguido. Sintió una punzada de pánico, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía aquello y él parecía demasiado grande.

–Te noto nerviosa –comentó Elijah.

Ella se humedeció los labios.

–Sí.

–¿Por qué?

–Eres... grande. No sé cómo podremos...

–No te preocupes, yo sé cómo –musitó él.

Leonor captó malicia en su voz y también algo más, algo que parecía ternura.

Él le tomó la mano y tiró de ella hasta la alfombra delante del fuego.

–¿No vamos a la cama? –preguntó, nerviosa. Hacía cuatro años que no se acostaba con un hombre y de pronto no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Él la depositó con gentileza sobre la alfombra y se tumbó a su lado. Le pasó la mano por la cintura, las costillas y por un pecho.

–Me encantan tus pechos –murmuró–. Son perfectos.

La acarició de arriba abajo antes de colocar la mano entre sus muslos. Leonor se movió nerviosa y se arqueó impotente.

–Eres hermosa –murmuró él.

Se colocó encima de ella y la besó en los labios con el cuerpo apoyado en los brazos.

La besó en profundidad y después bajó la boca hasta su vientre y jugó con la lengua en el ombligo y después más abajo, en la parte suave del interior de los muslos y en los pliegues todavía más suaves.

Leonor gimió y apretó las manos a los costados, abrumada por la intensidad del placer.

La lengua de Elijah recorrió sus tiernos labios antes de centrarse en el clítoris.

Ella se arqueó contra él.

Elijah le sujetó las caderas y lamió y succionó la carne húmeda.

Leonor, jadeante, luchó contra la sensación que la embargaba. Nunca había hecho aquello antes.

Pero cuanto más se resistía a la presión, más intensa se hacía esta.

–No –negó con la cabeza, con las piernas temblándole con violencia.

–Vamos –dijo él con voz ronca–. Termina para mí.

Deslizó un dedo en el interior de ella y Leonor llegó al orgasmo gritando su nombre, perdido totalmente el control de su cuerpo.

Después estaba agotada, con el cuerpo muy sensible. Creía que no volvería a desear nada nunca más, pero cuando Elijah se movió sobre ella y se introdujo un pezón en la boca, el deseo llenó de nuevo su vientre.

Él se movió entre sus muslos, pero no la penetró de inmediato, sino que succionó y mordisqueó primero un pezón y después el otro y ella subió las caderas hacia él.

–Elijah –gimió; sintió la punta del pene contra su humedad–. Por favor.

Él la penetró con una embestida lenta y profunda y Leonor contuvo el aliento.

Aunque su cuerpo estaba húmedo y preparado, el pene era grande y presionaba.

Se esforzó por respirar, buscando relajarse y estar cómoda. Él se movió, esa vez más profundamente. Se retiró una y otra vez solo para volver con más fuerza y de pronto la tensión se convirtió en un placer asombroso. Hannah quería más, quería que siguiera embistiendo, ansiaba la sensación intensa que le decía que iba camino de otro orgasmo.

–Más –jadeó–. Más.

Él la miró a los ojos mientras seguía embistiendo. Ella respiraba ahora superficialmente y el placer se hacía más y más intenso.

–Vamos –Elijah bajó la cabeza para besarla y Hannah llegó al orgasmo y gritó de nuevo su nombre en medio de un placer tan intenso que parecía casi dolor.

Él terminó también entonces, con una última embestida profunda, el cuerpo rígido y los músculos tensos. Ella sintió su orgasmo, lo sintió estremecerse y se relajó sobre la alfombra con un suspiro.

Al instante siguiente, Elijah se apartó y descansó a su lado unos momentos, sujetándola contra su costado. Después la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la enorme cama, donde la depositó entre las sábanas.

–Duerme –dijo. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y le besó la frente, la nariz y los labios–. Ahora necesitas descansar.

–¿Dormirás tú también? –susurró ella.

–Sí.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, Elijah yacía de espaldas escuchando la respiración regular de Elena. No podía dormir. Hacer el amor esa noche lo había cambiado todo. Ahora estaban comprometidos; ya era como si estuvieran casados.<p>

Y no lo lamentaba; más bien se alegraba de que Elena fuera suya.

Porque aquello no había sido solo sexo. Había sido más bien... amor.

No había contado con amarla. El amor no entraba en el trato. Pero el hecho de sentir tanto hacía que la deseara mucho más.

En el pasado, el sexo había sido como el ejercicio... una buena gimnasia y una liberación bien recibida que lo ayudaba a dormir bien.

Pero esa noche no podía dormir. En vez de eso, yacía despierto, atormentado por sentimientos intensos.

No quería esos sentimientos porque podían confundirlo y nublar su pensamiento.

Deseaba a Elena, se casaría pronto con ella, pero no sabía lo que ella sentía por él.

Sabía que lo deseaba. ¿Pero podía haber algo más entre ellos? ¿Podía haber amor? Esa noche, besándola y penetrándola, se había sentido perdido en ella, perdido en algo que había olvidado que existía. Luz. Calor. Alegría.

De repente, Elena le parecía algo especial y mágico, como la espera de un niño la mañana de Navidad.

Elijah se colocó de lado para mirarla, aunque su elegante perfil apenas resultaba visible en la oscuridad.

Sabía desde hacía años que ella sería suya, pero nunca había esperado aquello... aquel deseo abrumador de protegerla no solo en aquel momento sino para siempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Leonor en Polyvore<strong>_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 09<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Leonor despertó temprano y desorientada en una habitación oscura y una cama extraña. Al volverse, tropezó con un cuerpo grande y firme y lo recordó todo.

Estaba en la cama de Elijah y lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido maravilloso. Se ruborizó al recordarlo. No podía imaginarse a Elena gritando el nombre de Elijah durante el sexo. No podía imaginarse a una princesa perdiendo el control de ese modo.

Se colocó boca abajo, apretó la cara en la almohada y soltó un grito apagado.

–Te he oído –comento Elijah a su lado–. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Ella se apoyó sobre los codos y miró en dirección a él.

–Me eché encima de ti.

–Me gustó –él se colocó de espaldas–. Y a ti también.

–Sí, pero... –apretó los dientes.

–¿Pero qué? – Elijah se colocó sobre ella y la montó a horcajadas.

Leonor se arqueó bajo su peso. Elijah bajó la cabeza y se metió un pezón en la boca.

Ella se estremeció. Abrió las piernas y permitió que el cuerpo de Elijah se acomodara mejor y la punta del pene rozara sus labios interiores. Empezó a retorcerse bajo él. Necesitaba más, pero Elijah alzó la cabeza y cambió al otro pecho para dedicarle la misma atención que al primero.

Leonor alzó las caderas. En esa posición, la cabeza sedosa del pene le acariciaba el clítoris. Ella se estremeció y siguió retorciéndose.

Elijah succionó con más fuerza el pezón y Leonor estuvo a punto de gritar.

– Elijah, lléname –pidió.

Él no necesito una segunda invitación para hundirse en su cuerpo, que estaba caliente, húmedo y preparado.

La noche anterior el ritmo había sido lento, pero ahora la penetró como si quisiera demostrar algo, aunque a Leonor le encantó la sensación y la fricción y el modo en que la llenaba haciéndole olvidar todo lo que no fuera él.

Solo existía él. Él y ella. Él con ella. Él con ella para siempre.

Iba a llegar de nuevo al clímax y la sensación era demasiado intensa. Sentía demasiado, sentía placer y amor.

Sentía amor.

No podía ser, pero eso era lo que sentía. Lo amaba.

Cerró los ojos y le clavó los dedos en los hombros cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de ella.

–Elena –dijo Elijah con voz ronca.

Leonor abrió los ojos.

Elena.

¡Cielo santo! Todo ese tiempo no habían sido ella y él, sino Elena y él. Porque él deseaba a Elena, no a Hannah. Leonor no era nadie.

Y si Elijah descubría la verdad, la odiaría. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Y tendría razón, pues ella había hecho lo que él más odiaba. Lo había engañado y manipulado.

Elijah le tocó la mejilla y capturó una lágrima al caer.

–¿Por qué lloras?

–No lloro.

–Confía en mí. Puedes decírmelo. Puedes contármelo todo.

Leonor sintió que el corazón le iba a explotar en el pecho.

–Soy feliz de estar contigo –musitó.

Cerró los ojos. Elijah la apretó contra sí y exhaló un suspiro satisfecho. Le acarició la pierna con lentitud.

–No hemos dormido mucho y tenemos unos días muy ocupados.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Yo tengo reuniones esta mañana y tú tienes que terminar de posar para el retrato. Después de eso, le pediré a Krek que te enseñe nuestra ala privada del palacio y con suerte podremos vernos para almorzar –la besó en la mejilla, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana a descorrer las cortinas y dejar entrar el sol de la mañana.

Leonor parpadeó y se frotó los ojos. Elijah se tumbó junto a ella y le pasó el pulgar por los labios.

–Eres más de lo que esperaba –dijo–. Lo cual es bueno. Y no puedo dejar de desearte. Hemos hecho el amor tres veces en las últimas nueve horas. Y te sigo deseando.

El pene le presionó el vientre con un contacto insistente que la hizo sentirse débil. Siempre que la tocaba se derretía. Solo necesitaba una caricia y ya era suya.

«Suya», repitió en silencio, mareada por las oleadas de placer que atravesaban su cuerpo. Le hacía sentir como si estuviera borracha, pero de pasión y sentimiento.

Nunca se había sentido tan próxima a nadie y tampoco había sentido aquello con nadie más.

Elijah le tomó un pecho y ella respiró con fuerza al sentir al calor de su mano en la piel fresca. Él le acarició levemente el pezón.

Se estremeció y Elijah gruñó cuando se frotó contra él. Le tomó las caderas murmurando un juramento.

–No quiero desearte tanto.

–Yo tampoco quiero desearte tanto... –murmuró ella.

Elijah bajó las manos y la agarró de las nalgas, que apretó como si quisiera separar las piernas y hacer hueco para él.

La sensación de sus manos en el trasero y de estar abierta para él resultaba tan provocativa que a Leonor casi se le doblaron las piernas.

–Sí quieres –repuso él. Bajó la cabeza para besarla y le mordisqueó los labios–. Estás tan caliente que eres puro fuego.

Era cierto. En su cabeza explotaron unas estrellitas y Leonor apretó los muslos con fuerza, enviando volutas de placer por todas partes. Estaba muy húmeda y desesperada porque él la penetrara en respuesta al terrible dolor palpitante de su interior.

–Me estás excitando deliberadamente, haciendo imposible que funcione...

Elijah la interrumpió con un beso; le separó los labios con la presión de su boca y la penetró con la lengua. A ella le encantaba cómo la besaba, con fuerza y fiereza, y le echó los brazos al cuello para apretarlo contra sí. Con la lengua fresca de él en la boca y sus manos en la piel caliente, pensó que le dejaría hacer cualquier cosa, le daría lo que quisiera.

El reloj de la chimenea de mármol dio la hora y Elijah alzó la cabeza.

–No puede ser –murmuró. La apartó con firmeza–. Tengo una reunión en unos minutos y sigo aquí.

–No es culpa mía.

–Ya lo sé, es mía –la miró–. Pero esa es la parte que me preocupa. El autocontrol nunca había sido un problema para mí, hasta que te conocí –movió la cabeza y entró en el cuarto de baño a ducharse, afeitarse y empezar el día.

Leonor, aturdida, volvió a meterse en la cama y se tapó hasta la barbilla.

Se sentía perdida y quería recuperar su vida. Lo necesitaba y necesitaba ser ella misma. Y Elijah tenía que saber la verdad.

Tenía que decírsela.

Tenía que hacerle saber que no era su Elena.

* * *

><p>Leonor debió de quedarse dormida porque lo siguiente que oyó fue a Celine empujando un carrito del desayuno lleno de comida.<p>

Celine colocó el carrito al lado de la cama y empezó a destapar bandejas... fresas con nata, cruasanes, empanadillas de carne, huevos revueltos, yogur griego, zumo de naranja recién exprimido y una cafetera de plata.

–Su Majestad ha pensado que le gustaría desayunar aquí –Celine transformó el carrito en una mesa al lado de la cama. Actuaba como si fuera de lo más normal encontrar a Hannah en el lecho del rey.

La joven se sentó en la cama.

–¿Es todo para mí?

–Su Majestad ha dicho que tiene un largo día de citas, actividades y reuniones, empezando por el posado para el retrato de esta mañana, y que necesita desayunar bien. Después del desayuno volveremos a su habitación a prepararla para el posado.

Cuando Leonor salió del baño media hora más tarde, envuelta en una toalla turca, la esperaba la estilista personal de Elena.

Camille le arregló el pelo y poco después Leonor volvía a llevar el vestido del retrato. Teresa se distraía sentada en un taburete hojeando una revista. De pronto dejó de pasar páginas.

–¡Ahí está! –exclamó–. Es esa Leonor Smith, Alteza, la norteamericana que se parece a usted y de la que le hablamos en Palm Beach.

–¿La que dijisteis que ayudaba a organizar el torneo de polo? –preguntó Leonor.

Camille le alisó un trozo de pelo con la plancha.

–Sí, y es una lástima que no la conociera. A Teresa y a mí nos habría encantado verlas juntas a las dos. Habría sido fascinante.

–Umm – Leonor fingió aburrimiento–. ¿Y dices que sale en la revista?

–Sí, en la de esta semana –Teresa se acercó más la revista para leer–. La han fotografiado saliendo de un club de South Beach y está con alguien que no parece muy contento. ¡Oh! Es el jeque Damon Al-Salvatore. Parece que la esté sacando del club a la fuerza –Teresa miró a Leonor –. Me pregunto si serán novios.

Leonor arrugó la frente.

–Tenía entendido que solo trabajaba para él.

–No lo sé, pero él parece muy enfadado. Prácticamente la lleva a rastras – Teresa sonrió–. Como un novio celoso.

–¿Qué dice el pie de foto?

–No mucho. «El jeque Al- Salvatore y una amiga no identificada saliendo del Mynt Lounge» –Teresa alzó la vista. –Es una discoteca de lujo. Tienes que ser VIP para entrar.

–Estoy segura de que no son novios –declaró Leonor con firmeza, sorprendida porque Elena y Damon Al- Salvatore estuvieran juntos–. Los jeques no salen con sus secretarias –tendió la mano hacia la revista con impaciencia–.¿Puedo verlo?

Teresa se levantó del taburete y le acercó la revista.

–Ahí –señaló con el dedo. Camille la miró también por encima del hombro de Leonor –. ¿Verdad que parece enfadado con ella?

Leonor no podía creer lo que veía. Eran Elena y Damon saliendo de un club nocturno de South Beach, cosa que resultaba todavía más increíble porque el jeque Damon Al-Salvatore no iba a discotecas y evitaba los lugares en los que había famosos y paparazzi. Era un hombre muy celoso de su intimidad y nunca salía con mujeres a las que les gustaran los focos.

Leonor fijó la vista en Elena, que tenía muy mal aspecto. Demacrada, frágil, con sombras profundas en los ojos.

–Ella está muy delgada –dijo.

Camille se inclinó más hacia la foto.

–Probablemente salga demasiado de fiesta. Todo el mundo hace eso en South Beach.

–Damon no –musitó Leonor para sí.

Pensó que Teresa tenía razón. Damon parecía lívido en la foto. ¿Qué pasaba entre esos dos? ¿Qué hacían juntos? ¿Y cómo había conocido la princesa Elena a su jefe?

–¿Qué miráis todas? –preguntó Elijah desde la puerta.

Leonor se sobresaltó y devolvió la revista a Teresa.

–Nada.

–¿Nada? –él entró en el vestidor–. ¿Y entonces por qué parecéis tan culpables las tres?

–Porque estábamos admirando ropa. Ropa cara. Algo que tú no harías jamás –respondió Leonor con una carcajada–. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Tú.

Su voz rica y su acento raguviano hacían que todo lo que decía sonara pecaminoso y sexy.

Leonor sintió una oleada de calor. Cuando se volvió a mirarlo, le ardían las mejillas.

–Me siento muy honrada.

–¿Cómo van los preparativos para el posado?

–Bien. Solo me falta el maquillaje y salgo.

Camille y Teresa desaparecieron con discreción cuando Elijah se acercó a ella con una caja alargada de terciopelo negro.

–Tengo un regalo –dijo–. Algo que tenía que haberte dado a tu llegada.

Ella echó atrás la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

–Pero no estabas seguro de mí.

–Eso es verdad –él le tendió la caja–. Pero ahora lo estoy.

Leonor alzó la tapa y apareció una tiara resplandeciente.

–Era de mi madre –dijo él–. Y antes fue de mi abuela.

Era una alhaja maravillosa; el delicado arco de diamantes resplandecía, atrapaba la luz y la reflejaba en todas direcciones. Era una joya clásica y sencilla a la par que espectacular.

–No puedo aceptarla –susurró ella–. Es demasiado valiosa. Es una joya de familia.

–Pues claro que puedes –la interrumpió él–. Es mía y te la doy a ti, la primera de muchas, Elena. Cuando te conviertas en mi reina, te cubriré de joyas.

La luz posesiva en los ojos de Elijah hizo que Leonor contuviera el aliento.

–¿De verdad piensas casarte conmigo?

–Sí.

–¿Sin dudas?

–Sin dudas. Cuando hice el amor contigo, me comprometí. Es como si ya estuviéramos casados. No hay vuelta atrás.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Leonor intentó no sucumbir al pánico.

Elijah decía que no había vuelta atrás, que era como si estuvieran casados. Y eso podía ser un problema si Elena no aparecía.

Elena tenía que aparecer.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Faltaba una semana para la boda. El mundo esperaba una magnífica boda real, una boda que sería televisada al mundo entero. Elena no podía dejar plantado a Elijah en el último momento. No estaría bien y no era justo.

Leonor tenía que contarle la verdad a Elijah, ¿pero cómo darle la noticia? _«Eh, rey Mikaelson, yo no soy tu prometida sino Leonor_ _Smith de Bandera, Texas, y estoy aquí para tenerte ocupado mientras tu prometida de verdad arregla unos asuntos en Palm Beach»._

Apretó las manos e intentó controlar la ansiedad de su mente. Elena se presentaría. Había dicho que iría y no rompería su palabra.

Media hora después Celine la ayudó a quitarse el traje de noche y ponerse una falda de seda azul marino y una blusa blanca para la gira del palacio con Krek.

Llevaba perlas gruesas al cuello, una pulsera de perlas y diamantes en la muñeca y zapatos de medio tacón con los que resultaría cómodo caminar.

–Como sabe, soy uno de los empleados más antiguos –dijo Krek cuando llegó a la sala de estar de los aposentos de la reina–. Llevo casi treinta y cinco años al servicio de la familia Mikaelson; empecé como lacayo de la difunta reina y después pasé a ser mayordomo de Su Majestad. Como mayordomo principal, soy responsable del entretenimiento tanto privado como oficial. Organizo y asisto en banquetes de estado y recepciones procurando que cada detalle esté perfecto.

–Eso es mucha responsabilidad –respondió Leonor.

–Lo es, Alteza, pero es lo que he hecho toda mi vida y no me imagino haciendo otra cosa.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo, bajaron las escaleras y abrieron las puertas de una hermosa habitación llena de luz y pintada de un color amarillo vivo que contrastaba con elaboradas molduras blancas.

–Esta era la habitación favorita de la reina Esther –dijo Krek. El alto techo estaba pintado de color azul cielo con nubes vaporosas–. El amarillo era el color favorito de la reina Esther porque le recordaba el sol, y aquí era donde prefería recibir –la miró–. ¿La conoció? Era prima hermana de su abuela.

Leonor abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

–No lo recuerdo.

–Si la hubiera conocido, lo recordaría. Era una mujer adorable. Teníamos una relación muy buena. Pero cuando la princesa Helena, la madre de Su Majestad, llegó de Grecia para casarse con el rey Mikael IV, me asignaron a la casa de los recién casados.

–¿Le importó el cambio?

–En absoluto. El rey Stephen y la princesa Helena eran maravillosos. El suyo también fue un matrimonio pactado, pero se enamoraron poco después de la boda.

–¿El suyo fue un matrimonio feliz, entonces?

–Muy feliz –fue Elijah el que contestó. Había entrado por una puerta lateral y se acercaba a ellos–. Los dos eran inseparables en lo bueno y en lo malo. Y desde luego, tuvieron su parte de malo.

–Majestad –Krek hizo una reverencia.

–Creo que puedo seguir yo –sugirió Elijah.

–Por supuesto, Majestad –el mayordomo inclinó la cabeza ante Leonor –. Alteza –y se marchó discretamente.

–¿Disfrutas de la gira? –preguntó Elijah.

–Sí. Pero acabamos e empezar.

–Pues vamos a continuar –él la llevó al Salón Escarlata, que había sido el lugar favorito del rey Stephen Mikael–. En esta habitación mi abuelo entretuvo al zar, a un sultán, a dos reyes británicos, una docena de duques y también al Papa.

–¿Tú conociste a tu abuelo?

–Murió cuando yo tenía catorce meses, pero parece ser que pasaba mucho tiempo con Finn y conmigo. Tengo bastantes fotos con él.

–¿Tu hermano Finn y tú estabais muy unidos?

–Sí. Pero también éramos muy competitivos. Al menos yo.

–¿Os peleabais?

–A puñetazos no, pero de vez en cuando nos retábamos a una carrera o un combate de lucha libre –Elijah sonrió–. Finn era dos años y medio mayor que yo, pero yo no tenía intención de ponérselo fácil.

Abrió la puerta de un salón enorme de techos altos y con muchos retratos en las paredes.

–Ahora estamos entrando en la Galería Real. Aquí cuelgan los retratos de todos los reyes y reinas de Raguva. El tuyo se unirá al mío.

–¿De verdad nos vamos a casar?

–Sí. El sexo selló el acuerdo, Elena. Está en el contrato prematrimonial. Al hacer el amor, pasas a ser mía.

Ella se estremeció. Suya.

Elijah le apartó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

–Podemos ser felices –dijo.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque tengo sentimientos fuertes por ti –apartó la vista–.Pero ahora vámonos a almorzar. He planeado algo especial.

La llevó abajo, hasta un ala vieja del palacio que parecía más propia de un castillo.

–La fortaleza original –dijo Elijah.

Un soldado abrió una puerta cubierta de metal que llevaba a una escalera estrecha.

–Esto se construyó a finales del siglo XIV y se alargó y fortaleció en el siglo XVI –le tomó la mano y empezaron a subir la escalera, fría y en penumbra–. Los reyes siguieron haciendo añadidos y modernizando lo anterior, pero esa parte sigue igual que hace quinientos años.

Subieron al menos tres pisos hasta llegar a la parte superior de la torre y Elijah abrió otra puerta y apareció un cielo muy azul y paredes de piedra muy gruesas.

–El parapeto del palacio –dijo–. Mi lugar favorito cuando era niño.

Estaban muy arriba, en el punto más alto del palacio, y hacía un día precioso, con el cielo azul y ni una nube a la vista. Las banderas se agitaban al viento debajo de ellos y la brisa trasportaba sabor a sal.

–Entiendo que te guste esto –Leonor se reunió con él en el grueso muro y se apoyó en la piedra calentada por el sol–. Un lugar a donde puede escapar un niño y donde puede pensar un rey.

–Eso es exactamente –Elijah también se apoyó en la pared–. Aquí tengo paz y tranquilidad. Perspectiva. Encuentro que la perspectiva es esencial. Es demasiado fácil a veces verse atrapado en los sentimientos o el estrés de una situación, ya sea real o imaginaria –tendió la mano a Leonor –. Ven. Vamos a comer.

En lugar de bajar las escaleras, siguieron andando por el parapeto hasta el otro lado, donde había una torre redonda en ruinas, en la que solo quedaban trozos de paredes y nada de tejado. Habían arreglado con cemento la escalera y colocado un suelo nuevo de piedra.

En el centro de la torre en ruinas había una mesa redonda con dos sillas. La mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel rosa pálido con un centro floral de rosas y lirios. Había dos platos de porcelana china con bordes de oro y cubiertos de plata.

Elijah sacó una silla para ella.

–Disfruté tanto con el picnic de la playa que pensé que deberíamos tomar otro almuerzo a solas. Prefiero no tener empleados alrededor. Es más relajado así.

–Y más divertido –añadió Leonor –. Gracias.

–De nada – Elijah se sentó frente a ella y sacó una botella de vino blanco del cubo de plata en el que se enfriaba. La abrió, llenó dos copas y alzó la suya–.Por ti, por mí y por nuestro futuro juntos.

A Leonor le ardieron los ojos y tuvo que sonreír para reprimir las lágrimas.

–Por nuestro futuro –repitió, y chocó el borde de su copa con la de él.

Elijah la miró a los ojos buscando algo que ella no supo qué era.

–Salud –dijo él.

Volvieron a chocar las copas y bebieron. Leonor agradeció profundamente el calor del vino, pues estaba fría por dentro. Fría y asustada. Aquello iba a terminar muy mal.

Para tapar el dolor casi insoportable que sentía se inclinó a oler una de las rosas.

–Huelen como las de verdad. ¡Gracias a Dios!

Él la miró divertido.

–¿Cuándo dejaron las rosas de oler a rosas?

–Hace años, cuando a alguien se le ocurrió hacerlas más duras y resistentes a las plagas. Las flores se hicieron más grandes pero la fragancia desapareció.

–No lo sabía.

–Supongo que no hay una sección de horticultura en tu manual de rey.

–Lamentablemente no hay tampoco un manual. Me habría venido bien tener uno.

–¿Por qué?

–Los primeros años fueron duros. Todos los días deseaba haber pasado más tiempo con mi padre aprendiendo a gobernar.

–Pero entonces tendrías que haber renunciado antes al fútbol.

–Lo sé. No estaba preparado para dejarlo. Probablemente no lo habría estado nunca. Pero entonces mis padres murieron y el accidente me obligó a crecer.

Ella guardó silencio un momento.

–¿Así es como lo consideras tú?

–Era príncipe. Debería haber estado aquí aprendiendo de mi padre.

–Pero el fútbol era tu pasión. Te encantaba desde que eras pequeño –ella le tocó la mano–. No es de mi incumbencia, pero me alegro de que pudieras hacer lo que tanto amabas. ¡Hay tanta gente desgraciada que odia su trabajo y su vida! Yo no quiero vivir así.

–¿Eres feliz, entonces?

–Me encanta mi trabajo. Tengo suerte de hacer lo que hago.

Él le sonrió y la sonrisa le transformó la cara de atractiva a deslumbrante.

A Leonor volvieron a quemarle los ojos y tomó un sorbo de vino rápido para esconder su dolor.

Elijah tendió una mano y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla.

–Hoy estás muy llorosa. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho?

–Nada. Estoy pensando en el pasado y el futuro y en nuestras familias.

–Ha habido muchas presiones familiares, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

–Mi padre era el que quería que nos casáramos. Te eligió cuando yo tenía quince años –él sonrió–. Tú tenías cinco y eras regordeta. Me quedé horrorizado.

Leonor sonrió a su vez.

–Yo también me habría sentido así.

–Mi padre me aseguró que de mayor serías una belleza. Y tenía razón.

–Gracias.

–¿No lamentas lo de anoche?

–En absoluto. Me encantó cada minuto.

–Creo que deberíamos firmar el acuerdo prematrimonial. Tu padre me llama todos los días preguntando por qué no lo hemos hecho aún.

–¿Y qué le dices?

–Que lo firmaremos cuando estemos preparados.

–Seguro que eso no le gusta.

–No. Pero ahora esto es entre tú y yo y tengo intención de que siga así.

–¿Y necesitamos ese acuerdo? ¿No podemos casarnos sin él?

Elijah la miró a los ojos.

–¿Te casarías conmigo sin un acuerdo financiero?

–Confío en ti.

–Haces bien. Yo jamás te traicionaría.

Leonor se sintió culpable.

–¿Te habrías sentido atraído por mí si nos hubiéramos conocido de otro modo?–preguntó.

–¿Quieres decir como dos personas normales en la calle?

Leonor asintió.

Elijah bajó la frente y la miró con tal intensidad que ella pensó que podía ver en su interior.

–Sí. Claro que sí.

Si algún otro la hubiera mirado así, se habría sentido incómoda, pero cuando lo hacía Elijah se sentía hermosa... a salvo.

Sí, a salvo. Él era su guerrero. Un protector. Un hombre con coraje e integridad.

–¿Y yo, te gustaría a ti? –preguntó Elijah.

–Sí.

Él sonrió.

–¿Y el príncipe y la princesa vivieron felices y comieron perdices?

Leonor tenía un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba la respiración.

–Eso espero.

–Yo también –él miró la tapa de plata que cubría su plato–. ¿Comemos?

Leonor asintió y retiró su tapa. Apareció una ensalada fría de marisco; a un lado había otro plato con panecillos y mantequilla.

–Parece delicioso –musitó.

–Sí –él asintió. Pero la miraba a ella, no al plato–. Verdaderamente delicioso.

Leonor se ruborizó; su cuerpo adquiría vida, le cosquilleaba la columna y le dolían los pechos.

–¿Cómo voy a comer ahora?

–Podemos saltarnos el almuerzo y volver a mi habitación.

–¡No! –lo interrumpió con una risita–. Claro que no.

–¿Claro que no? ¿Tan malo fue lo de anoche?

–Tú sabes que fue fantástico.

–Gracias a Dios. Empezabas a preocuparme.

Leonor se echó a reír.

–Solo quiero quedarme porque esto es muy hermoso y tú te has tomado muchas molestias organizando este almuerzo. Pero si quieres, nos vamos.

–¿Me dejas a mí la decisión?

–Tú eres el rey.

Elijah posó la mirada en sus labios.

–Nos quedamos. Vamos a comer. Pero en cuanto terminemos, te llevaré a la cama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Leonor en Polyvore<strong>_


	12. Chapter 11

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11.<strong>

Leonor se esforzaba por comer, pero le resultaba casi imposible con las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Elijah no ayudaba nada mirándola del modo en que la miraba.

Después de media docena de mordiscos, se rindió y se pasó al vino. Cuando terminaba el segundo vaso, supo que había bebido demasiado. No porque estuviera borracha, sino porque estaba demasiado excitada ya.

–No comes –comentó Elijah–. ¿No te gusta la langosta? Es uno de mis platos favoritos.

–Sí. Está muy buena.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? No has comido nada.

Ella respiró hondo.

–Pero estoy contenta.

–¿Sí?

–Nunca olvidaré esto. La vista. Las flores. La conversación contigo.

Él sonrió divertido.

–Eso es mucho para recordar.

–Pero vale la pena. ¿Cuántas mujeres han podido almorzar con el rey Elijah Mikaelson en una de sus torres con vistas al mar? No muchas.

–No. Solo tú.

A Leonor le dio un vuelco el corazón.

–Tendremos que repetirlo –le prometió él–. Quizá en nuestro primer aniversario.

–Me gustaría –susurró ella, sabiendo que no estaría allí, que no volvería a tener nada de todo aquello–. Y hay algo más que me gustaría, Majestad.

–¿Y de qué se trata, Alteza?

Leonor tardó un momento en poder hablar debido al nudo que le oprimía la garganta. Pero decidió que no permitiría que el dolor le robara ni un solo minuto de lo que quedaba de día.

–Quiero que me beses.

Él se levantó, la alzó de la silla y le apoyó la espalda en una de las paredes. Se inclinó y la besó en los labios con suavidad.

–¿Qué tal así? –murmuró; después le besó el hueco detrás de la oreja–. ¿Así está bien?

–No.

–¿Por qué?

Su cálido aliento le acariciaba la curva de la oreja y le producía cosquillas de placer.

–No es suficiente –murmuró Leonor, colocándole las manos en el pecho–.Quiero más. Quiero que me beses como es debido.

–¿Así? –él le mordisqueó el lóbulo.

Ella sintió el deseo en su vientre y la humedad entre los muslos.

–No, un beso de verdad. Un beso que haga este día perfecto.

–Tú ya lo has hecho perfecto – Elijah le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le alzó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

La besó con lentitud, al principio con calor y dulzura y luego con más calor y desesperación. Leonor le echó los brazos al cuello y se apretó contra él. Lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, lo quería todo con él. Matrimonio, niños y envejecer juntos; pero eso no podía tenerlo; solo podía tener ese día.

Y le sacaría todo el jugo posible.

–Te necesito –murmuró contra su boca; deslizó los dedos en su pelo–. ¡Te necesito tanto!

Él interrumpió el beso y alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración y sus ojos estaban nublados por el deseo.

Leonor le tocó la boca con la yema del dedo, sorprendida por todo lo que sentía por él.

Eso era magnífico.

Y terrorífico.

–Eres muy hermosa –musitó Elijah, y le besó el dedo–. No me canso de ti.

–Mejor.

Después la tomó en sus brazos, la llevó a una piedra rota a la sombra de la torre y la sentó en el borde. Le subió la falda y le apartó los muslos. Se quedó mirando el pequeño tanga.

–Increíblemente sexy –gruñó. Pasó un dedo por la seda húmeda del tanga, mojándolo todavía más.

Leonor dio un respingo. Elijah le acarició los labios hinchados una y otra vez, haciéndola estremecerse.

–¡Qué mojada estás! –murmuró, fascinado por el trozo de seda que cubría el lugar más íntimo de Hannah y acariciándolo lentamente para sentirla estremecerse contra su mano–. Y deseando más –añadió con voz rasposa.

Apartó la seda y lanzó un juramento al ver sus labios interiores y el núcleo rosa brillante.

Leonor se agarró a los lados de la piedra. Ningún hombre la había mirado tan de cerca e intentó cerrar los muslos, pero Elijah se arrodilló entre ellos y los sujetó, manteniéndolos abiertos.

–¿Qué es lo que tienes? –gruñó, sin dejar de acariciarla–. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Ella se sobresaltó y gritó cuando los dedos de Elijah le rozaron el clítoris, tan sensible ya que creía que iba a explotar.

–No soy yo –jadeó, con el fuego lamiendo su piel y haciéndola arder–. Eres tú.

–No. Nunca he deseado a ninguna mujer como te deseo a ti.

Leonor se agarró a la piedra con más fuerza. Sentía la presión acumulándose en su interior, el deseo haciéndose más caliente, más fiero. Estaba al borde del clímax, pero era muy consciente de que Elijah le miraba la cara mientras la tocaba, leyendo sus emociones y reacciones. Resultaba sexy pero también terrorífico estar tan abierta delante de un hombre... física y emocionalmente.

–Vamos –dijo él–. Quiero ver tu orgasmo.

Le abrió más las rodillas con un gruñido y se inclinó para cubrirle el clítoris con la boca. Succionó con fuerza, y cuando ella se arqueó hacia él, deslizó un dedo en su interior y tocó cierto punto en el momento exacto en el que le succionaba el clítoris.

Leonor gritó y entró en un orgasmo tan intenso que sus caderas se levantaron de la piedra.

Pero él no se detuvo.

Siguió succionando e introduciéndole un dedo cada vez más, frotando aquel punto mágico invisible y produciéndole de nuevo calor y cosquillas. Leonor quería decirle que no podría tener otro orgasmo tan seguido, pero él le sopló y la lamió lentamente...

... y ella explotó por segunda vez gritando su nombre.

Esa vez lo apartó con una mano temblorosa.

–Basta.

Estremeciéndose todavía, se colocó bien el tanga y se bajó la falda.

–¿Qué me has hecho? –preguntó con voz estrangulada.

–Lo que me haces tú cada vez que te miro.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

–Creo que me has roto –susurró, estremeciéndose todavía.

Elijah sonrió y le besó la rodilla a través de la falda.

Ella echó atrás la cabeza y lo miró.

–¿Y tú? –contempló el bulto de una inconfundible erección–. ¿Tú no quieres nada?

Él le tendió la mano.

–Sí, pero en mi habitación. Ponerte a cuatro patas no resultará cómodo en la piedra.

Leonor tragó saliva con fuerza. ¿A cuatro patas? Nunca había hecho eso.

–Quizá deberíamos probarlo.

Elijah rio con suavidad y bajaron juntos la escalera de la torre hasta la planta baja.

Se dirigían a los aposentos del rey cuando uno de los lacayos los vio y le dijo a Elijah que la señora Sivka necesitaba que lo ayudara con el príncipe Henrik.

Elijah apretó la mandíbula con rostro preocupado.

–Voy para allá –miró a Leonor –. Te veré en tu habitación.

–¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

–Solo esperarme.

Ella lo miró alejarse con el lacayo con aire preocupado y pensó que era un buen hermano. Un buen hombre.

En su suite se lavó y se estaba cepillando el pelo cuando oyó vibrar el móvil en el cajón de la mesilla.

Corrió hacia allí.

–¿Diga?

– Leonor, soy yo –dijo Elena.

–¿Estás bien?

–No lo sé.

–¿Vas a venir?

–No lo sé.

Leonor, atónita, se llevó una mano a la frente.

–¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

–Estoy en Kadar.

–¿En Kadar? ¿En el país del jeque Salvatore? ¿Por qué?

–Cree que soy tú.

–¡Dile que no lo eres!

–No puedo.

–¿Por qué?

–Lo estropearía todo.

Leonor miró por encima del hombro para comprobar que no había nadie cerca.

–¡Pero ya se ha estropeado todo! No sabes lo que ha pasado.

–Lo siento. De verdad –la interrumpió Elena con voz llorosa–. Pero todo está fuera de control.

–Tu control, tu vida. Siempre se trata de ti, ¿verdad?

–No lo decía en ese sentido.

–Pero tú me enviaste aquí en tu lugar y no tenías intención de venir pronto – Leonor estaba tan enfadada que casi gritaba–. Me has utilizado, manipulado... ¿Cómo crees que me siento, atrapada aquí fingiendo que...? –se interrumpió al oír que el suelo crujía tras ella.

No estaba sola. Se dio la vuelta.

Elijah.

Palideció y por un momento oyó un rugido en los oídos y después nada, solo silencio.

Cerró el teléfono, que estuvo a punto de caérsele.

–¿Cómo está nuestro buen amigo Alejandro? –preguntó Elijah, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

A Leonor le latió con fuerza el corazón y lanzó una mirada de pánico a la puerta cerrada.

–¿Quién?

–Elena...

–No es lo que tú te crees.

–Por supuesto, tenías que montar uno de tus juegos. Contigo nada es nunca sincero –Elijah se sentó en la cama y palmeó el colchón a su lado–. Ven a sentarte. Intentaremos que esto sea divertido –sonrió, pero su expresión era fría y airada–. ¿Jugamos a las veinte preguntas? Yo pregunto y tú respondes –dijo.

–Elijah, no hablaba con un hombre, no era Alejandro, era una amiga.

–¿Y esperas que me crea eso?

–Sí.

–Yo sé lo que he oído. Querías que viniera a buscarte.

–No. No era eso. Lo prometo. Te lo juro.

–No –él bajó la voz–. No me jures nada.

Leonor cruzó la alfombra temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Le tendió el teléfono.

–Llama al último número y verás quién contesta. No es un hombre.

Pero él se negó a tomar el teléfono, que cayó al suelo.

–Cada vez que empiezo a sentirme cómodo contigo, haces esto. Siempre que me comprometo contigo, me dejas en ridículo.

–No –ella entrelazó los dedos–. Yo nunca te haría eso. Jamás –y entonces captó la vehemencia de sus palabras y comprendió que lo había estado engañando desde que llegara allí.

Fingiendo ser Elena.

Fingiendo que se estaban conociendo antes de casarse cuando en realidad no se casarían nunca.

–No hay una cerradura en tu puerta ni nada que te obligue a estar aquí –dijo él con dureza–. Si quieres irte, vete. Yo tengo cosas que hacer y no pienso perder ni un minuto más contigo.

–Elijah...

Él alzó una mano para silenciarla.

–Basta. Ten un poco de respeto, por favor –salió por la puerta.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12.<strong>

Elijah salió de la habitación y cruzó el palacio hasta el ala nueva que había construido cinco años atrás y que albergaba su gimnasio personal.

El gimnasio era en realidad todo un complejo deportivo, que incluía un campo de fútbol en la primera planta, con hierba de verdad, porterías y luces de estadio.

En el segundo piso había varias canchas: de tenis, baloncesto y balonmano... además de una habitación con pesas donde Elijah entrenaba un día sí y otro no.

Al lado de esa sala había un vestuario con sauna, jacuzzi y una mesa de masajes para rehabilitación de lesiones.

Elijah se desvistió y se puso un pantalón de chándal, una camiseta y zapatillas de correr.

Ese día no corrió en la cinta; corrió en la pista que rodeaba el campo de fútbol.

Corrió un kilómetro tras otro, pero por mucho que corría, no podía escapar de sus pensamientos.

Era una locura haber confiado en ella. Elena se acostaba con él pero seguía en contacto con Alejandro. Estaba en su derecho de echarla de allí. Pero terminar con ella no sería tan fácil. Supondría una crisis enorme, tanto personal como política. Pero cuando se fuera y la gente asimilara la noticia, el país seguiría adelante y él también.

Excepto porque cuando la imaginaba lejos de allí, no sentía alivio, sino dolor.

Y aquello era culpa de ella. Era una bruja, no una princesa, y lo había hechizado.

Y él tenía que romper el hechizo lo antes posible.

Corrió hasta que le temblaron las piernas, el corazón le latió con fuerza y le costó trabajo respirar.

Al fin consiguió calmar su mente y aquietar sus pensamientos. El pecho le dolía todavía, pero ahora se debía al agotamiento, no al sentimiento. Y con eso sí podía lidiar.

* * *

><p>Leonor pasó media hora caminando por su sala de estar por si volvía Elijah.<p>

Como no fue así, fue a los aposentos del rey, pero tampoco estaba allí. Regresó a su habitación.

Quería arreglar las cosas con Elijah pero pasó la tarde sin que volviera a saber nada de él.

A las siete, comió la cena que le llevó Celine en uno de los carritos que enviaban desde la cocina.

A las nueve Celine le preguntó si quería ponerse el camisón y la bata. Leonor negó con la cabeza.

–Todavía no –contestó con voz ronca–. Pero no hace falta que te quedes. Me cambiaré sola más tarde.

A las diez, Leonor estaba harta de estar sentada, de esperar y de preocuparse. Tenía que hacer algo. Moverse. Caminar. Buscar a Elijah.

Bajó al ala donde estaba su despacho y biblioteca, además de habitaciones adyacentes para secretarios y asesores, pero él no estaba allí. Las estancias estaban a oscuras.

Leonor regresó al ala de la familia, pero cuando llegó a la suite de Rik, la encontró también a oscuras y a la señora Daum en camisón, pues era la noche libre de la señora Sivka.

Leonor permaneció un momento en la escalera, confusa. Un lacayo se acercó a ella.

–¿Busca algo, Alteza?

Ella se esforzó por sonreír.

–Sí, a Su Majestad. Parece que lo he perdido.

–Lo siento, Alteza, pero no lo he visto; aunque puedo preguntar si alguien conoce el paradero de Su Majestad.

–Eso sería maravilloso. Gracias.

–¿Y usted estará en sus habitaciones, Alteza?

–Sí.

Quince minutos después, Krek llamaba a su puerta para decirle que Su Majestad no había salido, no estaba con su hermano ni en su gimnasio privado pero sí en algún lugar del palacio, aunque no sabía dónde.

Cuando se marchó el mayordomo, a Leonor se le ocurrió dónde podía estar Elijah. En el parapeto donde habían almorzado ese día. ¿No había dicho que le gustaba ir allí cuando tenía cosas en la cabeza o quería estar solo? Tomó un abrigo de terciopelo azul del vestidor y recorrió los salones y pasillos del palacio hasta la antigua fortaleza.

Aquella parte estaba en penumbra y sus pasos resonaban fuertes en el salón medieval cuando buscaba el pasillo que la llevaría a las escaleras de la torre. Pero finalmente encontró el arco de piedra y la escalera circular que la dejaría en lo alto. Arriba, había un guardia delante de la puerta, pero se inclinó inmediatamente y la abrió para ella.

Leonor salió al exterior. Era una noche clara y las luces de la ciudad abajo rivalizaban con las estrellas de arriba.

Echó a andar en busca de Elijah.

–¿Qué haces? –la voz de él llegó desde las sombras y Leonor se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor.

–¿Dónde estás?

Elijah se apartó de la pared. La luz de la luna marcaba la silueta de su cuerpo alto e iluminaba su perfil.

–Aquí.

Leonor no veía su expresión, pero su voz era dura y su tono impaciente.

Vaciló un momento, pero siguió andando.

–Siento que tuvieras que oír eso antes, pero no es lo que crees. No era Alejandro. No he hablado con él desde Palm Beach, y allí muy poco.

–No me importa –gruñó él.

–Pero a mí sí; por eso tenía que encontrarte –respiró hondo y apretó el abrigo con nerviosismo entre los dedos–. Sé que no he sido fácil. Sé que no soy la mujer que querías. ¡Ojalá lo hubiera sido! ¡Ojalá pudiera ser la mujer perfecta para ti!

–No necesito que seas perfecta –gruñó él–. Pero no toleraré el engaño.

–Lo siento. Pero debes saber que desde que llegué solo he querido una cosa, y es a ti.

Él emitió un sonido de disgusto.

–Lo digo en serio, Elijah. No hay nadie más. Necesito que me creas.

–Elena –dijo él con tono de advertencia.

–Odio que estés enfadado. Por favor, perdóname.

–Ele...

Ella cortó su protesta alzándose de puntillas para besarlo. Los labios de Elijah estaban fríos y rígidos, pero ella no se rindió. Lo besó despacio, con dulzura, tomándole la cara entre las manos. La barba le raspó las palmas y finalmente su boca empezó a ceder bajo la suya.

Elijah la besó con fuerza, de un modo casi agresivo. Y el beso explotó al instante en algo caliente, hambriento y fiero. Él le deslizó una mano en el pelo, enroscó un mechón en torno a los dedos y le echó atrás la cabeza para tener más acceso a su boca. Le separó los labios y le introdujo la lengua.

La besó hasta que a Leonor le dio vueltas la cabeza y bailaron estrellitas ante sus ojos. Luego la apartó, la empujó contra la pared fría de piedra, le agarró las manos y las subió por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándola.

–Esto no funciona –le dijo al oído con voz ronca–. Lo nuestro no marcha.

Leonor sentía el calor de sus dedos en las muñecas y la presión de las caderas contra las suyas. El pecho amplio y duro de Elijah le aplastaba los pechos y tenía una de sus rodillas entre los muslos, frotando su lugar más sensible. No sentía ningún miedo, solo placer. Y deseo.

Lo deseaba incluso cuando se mostraba salvaje y furioso y quería castigarla, porque sabía que jamás le haría daño, que siempre la protegería aunque fuera de sí mismo.

–Pero sí funciona –respondió Leonor–. Al menos esta parte, cuando estamos juntos así.

–Pero el sexo, por bueno que sea, no hace que funcione un matrimonio. Tiene que haber más. Yo quiero más.

–Pero podríamos tener más –protestó.

Echó atrás la cabeza y los labios de Elijah bajaron por su cuello prendiendo fuego a su piel y su cuerpo.

–Sí, más teatro –le respondió él, con los labios en la base de su garganta–.Más mentiras. Pero no puedo hacerlo. No lo haré.

–Me prometiste cuatro días. Todavía quedan dos.

–No.

–Por favor.

–No.

–¿Mañana no es el Baile de la Amatista y el Hielo? Sé que es un evento donde recaudáis muchos fondos. ¿No será raro que yo no esté?

–Sería peor pasar la velada fingiendo que me gustas.

Leonor se encogió.

Él la soltó y retrocedió un paso.

–Odio ser cruel, Elena, pero los dos sabemos que no eres la mujer apropiada para mí.

Leonor comprendió que había perdido la batalla. Elijah había terminado con ella. Tenía intención de echarla de allí, y quizá era lo mejor. Tal vez aquello tenía que acabar así.

Se iría por la mañana y él nunca sabría la verdad. No sabría que había sido engañado.

–Estoy cansado –musitó Elijah. Le volvió la espalda–. Cansado de hablar y de discutir.

Leonor sentía también su agotamiento en la voz, en el modo en que hundía los hombros y en sus palabras.

–Comprendo.

–Por la mañana llamaré a tu padre y le diré que nos hemos dado cuenta de que esto no funcionará. Le diré que ha sido una decisión mutua y que nuestras diferencias son demasiado grandes para superarlas.

–De acuerdo.

Él la miró.

–Es mejor hacerlo así que esperar hasta el último momento para cancelar la boda.

–Estoy de acuerdo.

Elijah bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

–Y entonces, ¿por qué me parece esto un infierno?

Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta y le ardieron los ojos.

–Porque a pesar de nuestras diferencias, sentíamos algo el uno por el otro.

Él respiró hondo.

–Lo siento.

Leonor se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura.

–Es culpa mía. Eres tú el que tiene que perdonarme.

–Es tarde –gruñó–. Vámonos a la cama.

–¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

–Eso es buscarse problemas.

Ella le besó el pecho.

–No causaré problemas –susurró–. Solo quiero estar cerca de ti, dormir contigo por última vez.

–No cambiaré de idea, Elena. Te irás por la mañana.

–Sí.

Elijah guardó silencio tanto rato que ella estaba segura de que se iba a negar.

–Entonces pasaremos nuestra última noche juntos y nos despediremos por la mañana –musitó finalmente.

Hicieron el amor en la enorme cama cuyo dosel de brocado formaba un capullo solo para ellos. Era como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido y solo existieran ellos dos.

Elijah la amó despacio en la oscuridad; aplazó su orgasmo hasta que la hubo llevado al clímax una y otra vez. Esa noche había dulzura y tristeza en todas sus caricias. Leonor cerró los ojos y saboreó su cuerpo, extendido sobre ella, su piel cálida y deliciosa al tacto.

Cuando llegó al orgasmo por segunda vez, el corazón pareció rompérsele y le costó mucho contener las lágrimas e impedir que Elijah sintiera su dolor. El dolor era considerable.

Lo amaba y él nunca lo sabría.

Las lágrimas le quemaban bajo los párpados mientras se estremecía en sus brazos.

_«Perdóname, Elijah»,_ le susurró en silencio, besándole el pecho_. «Perdóname por no haber sido lo que tú necesitabas que fuera»._

* * *

><p>A pesar de su agotamiento, Elijah no podía dormir. Los pensamientos corrían por su mente y le dolía el pecho.<p>

Siempre había necesitado orden. La incertidumbre no era para él. Para él la ambivalencia era semejante al caos. Y el caos era sinónimo de pérdida.

Pérdida de paz, de concentración; pérdida de control.

Y él necesitaba estar en control siempre. Las pocas veces en que no lo estaba sucedían cosas terribles, cosas con resultados trágicos.

La leucemia de Finn. El accidente de sus padres. Los ataques de Rik.

El control era importante.

Pero con Elena era distinto. Con ella sus sentimientos eran caóticos, primitivos.

Ella suspiró, murmuró algo ininteligible en sueños y se apretó contra el calor de su pecho como si fuera el lugar donde quería estar.

Y Elijah sintió un dolor afilado.

¿Cómo podía seguir amándola? ¿Cómo podía querer abrazarla todavía?


End file.
